A Time To Remember
by jjmcm541
Summary: In a high school that establishes a persons importance only by the friends they have and how popular they are, where does that leave Naruto? A 16 year old in his Sophomore year who desires to find where he belongs in a society that hates him. With no friends or parents, Naruto feels completely alone. So what will happen when the most popular girl in school takes an interest? (AU)
1. Chapter 1

- Thanks for starting my story. All reviews/comments and suggestions for future chapters are welcome. I will also answer any questions about the story you might have.

- Thoughts are _italicized_. Used also as a way to emphasize.

- Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto or any associated related to the story.

* * *

**- 1 -**

Naruto Uzumaki, a 16 years old, near the end of his sophomore year at Konoha High School. Naruto's mother died during the act of childbirth, she suffered substantial blood loss and passed away. His father had set out to raise Naruto by himself as a single father. He worked as a teacher for the high school Naruto attended. He died in a drunk driving accident not too long after Naruto turned 8 years old. Naruto was raised by his perverted godfather Jiraiya. Unfortunately Jiraiya was a traveling writer and only returned home every few months for about a week or so. Naruto stayed in an apartment left to him by his parents.

Money, by far, was one of Naruto's greatest challenges. Jiraiya made just enough money to pay the bills but hardly anything for food. Naruto started working at the local library to pay for his food. However, he always scrapped to get by. Every ounce of money was used just to stay alive. Though, Naruto didn't mind, he was raised in this life and had grown accustomed to it.

The only thing Naruto really desired in life were friends. Everyone his age only seemed to care about gossip and fashion and the opposite sex. The school was dictated by what was popular and "in" right now. Naruto seemed to be isolated, the only one who could care less about popularity or love or even sex. He came to the conclusion that, though popularity gave people attention, it didn't give them _real_ friends. Just followers who soon abandoned them after they lost that same popularity. He'd rather have no friends than fake ones any day. He sat silently and watched other kids his own age go about living carefree lives, however he refused to be jealous of them. Naruto had developed a great skill because of his isolation, observation. He watched and listened to those around him and created his own opinions from them, never judging before he knew the situation or person.

Naruto sat alone at his lunch table as any other day. He wears his signature orange jacket with the sleeves rolled up and unzipped to reveal a solid black t-shirt. He wore dark blue jeans that fit comfortably and draped down to a pair of bright orange sneakers. He sits studying for his biology test, which was just a few days away, the last test before school is let out for Spring Break. Twirling his green crystal necklace between his thumb and index finger, this necklace he's has since he was a child, given to him by his now deceased parents.

"The main function of a human blood cell is to carry oxygen and other nutrients to every part of the human body." Naruto recited to himself aloud, brushing his blonde hair from his eyes. He had read the biology book already but his memory sometimes faded when time took over. He found that out the hard way, when he didn't study at all in middle school, he would fail test after test and even got to the point he would be held back. He had to study, his only options were either study and pass, or just wing it and fail. He did admire those who didn't even have to try to make the grades they did. Individuals like Sasuke Uchiha who never was seen studying.

Sasuke Uchiha was the acclaimed Crown Prince of Konoha High. He was the star Quarterback of the football team, dating one of the schools cheerleaders named Sakura Haruno and valedictorian of their class. He was a typical teenaged guy, very loud and quick to show of how amazing he was. Always eager to impress everyone, especially his friends. Behind him in class ranking was the infinitely lazy Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru had the intelligence of a genius but refused to put forth any effort. He often times slept in class and would stay awake just long enough to ace every test he takes without effort. The only thing that stops him from becoming valedictorian is his blatant refusal to do any work outside of school.

Naruto sat quietly at his table, munching away at his chips he still had for lunch, oblivious to the conversation to the table next to him. A conversation between Sakura Haruno, Sasuke's incredibly popular and cheerleader girlfriend. Hinata Hyuga, considered one of the hottest girls in school with her inordinately pale eyes and naturally violet hair. However, unlike other popular girls, Hinata refused to date any boys and is reserved when it comes to personal matters. She acts shyly in front of people and timid, unlike the highly social cheerleaders and popular girls she associates with. Many claim she is only popular because of her looks and that someone as beautiful as her _has_ to be popular, but regardless of why, she is extremely popular. Ino Yamanaka, another cheerleader and girlfriend to Choji Akimichi, another athlete from the football team. At first glance he looks over weight but in reality he is build well for a Lineman. Finally, the last girl at the table is named Tenten. Her last name is unknown but she is fairly popular, especially among the guys. Her boyfriend, Neji Hyuga, also known as Hinata's cousin, a full time student and captain of the swim team.

"Hey, who's that guys over there?" Sakura asked curiously, pointing at Naruto who sat at his table quietly studying. She ran her fingers through her hot pink locks that was cut to shoulder length. The exact hair color she has had since anyone can remember. She swore up and down that her hair was natural but almost everyone had their doubts. "He always sits there by himself and reads like a total loner or something."

"I think that's Naruto Uzu... Uzukami?" Ino said questionably.

"Uzumaki." Hinata corrected. "He's in my biology class. He's the same there too. He just sits by himself and does his school work. Never even saying a word unless called on by the teacher or when someone else talks to him directly." Hinata continued, gazing admiringly at the blonde. Hinata had had an interest in Naruto since middle school when Naruto stood up for Hinata when she was being bullied at school one day. Hinata was weak back then, small bodied and couldn't defend herself. Naruto stepped in and beat up the bullies that had been pestering her all school year. No one, not even her so called _friends_, did anything to help her. That was until Naruto stepped in. After wards Naruto was expelled from school, never pleading or begging for a second chance. He took his punishment and returned to school as if nothing had happened. Hinata never even got a chance to thank him.

However, as fate would have it, the two were now from totally different worlds. She was popular and acted and dressed for it. He wasn't, he wore the same style of clothing and was alone almost all the time.

"What's his deal? Sakura asked, pointing towards him over her shoulder.

"He's not weird or anything. Just quiet and keeps to himself. I don't think he has very many friends." Hinata said.

"He's cute though. He kinda looks like a bad boy in a way." Tenten said, giggling with the other girls at the table.

"Why'd you ask about him Sakura?" Ino asked.

"I don't know, I was thinking we should invite him to our Spring Break Party. What do you guys think? The one we're having at Sasuke's house." Sakura asked looking at the surprised faces of her friends. They all, including Hinata, looked at her in total shock.

"Wow, hold on Sakura. You can't be serious. Yeah, Naruto's cute and that's great all but..." Tenten said only to be interrupted by Sakura.

"But what? You said it yourself, he's cute. He just needs a wardrobe change. Maybe if he gets a chance, he could become one of us." Sakura said.

"That's not a bad idea when you think about it." Hinata said. "It couldn't hurt to try. If he doesn't like it or he doesn't fit in he'll go right back to the way he is now."

"I guess so, but I don't think it'll work. Naruto seems like the kinda guy who would rather be alone than hang out with others." Tenten stated, voicing what everyone else was concerned about.

There was silence between the group as they finished their lunches. Finally, Hinata asked the question they were all thinking. "How are we gonna ask him?"

"I vote Hinata does it!" Ino said.

"What? Why me?" Hinata asked frantically, waving her hands in front of her.

"You have biology with him. You can use that time to invite him!" Ino said.

"Sounds like a plan." Sakura said.

Hinata slumped back in her chair and pouted. It's not that she was forcibly volunteered that made her so upset. It was the fact that after over 2 years, she would finally talk to her crush for the first time. It seemed fate a sick sense of humor in a way. This could prove to be just what Hinata wanted. If Naruto finally became popular, he wouldn't be alone so much, and maybe even he'd have an interest in dating. Hinata blushed as thoughts rushed into her mind of Naruto's embrace and lips and body. She was brought back to reality by the sound of the school bell, signaling for students to go to their next class. Only a few short minutes until Hinata would ask Naruto to come to the party.

Naruto entered the biology lab and sat at his desk, readying his paper and pencils to take notes on today's lesson. It was just like his teacher, Dr. Kabuto Yakushi, to give last minute material for the upcoming tests. Dr. Kabuto was tall man, he had silver hair that hung to his ears and glass that he adjusted almost too much. He was a goodhearted man, but oddly passionate about his work as a teacher. He enjoyed testing students on every sense of the word, no matter the circumstance, seeing how far their minds could stretch and comprehend.

Suddenly, a few minutes before the tardy bell for class rang, a hand found its way to Naruto's shoulder, tapping gently to get his attention. "Naruto." A female voice called.

Naruto shifted his body and looked behind him to see Hinata smiling at him. Naruto gave a agnostic gaze directed at her. _Hinata never talks me_, Naruto thought._ I wonder what she could want._

Hinata spoke before Naruto could ask her what she wanted. "Do you have any plans for spring break?" Hinata asked, embarrassed by asking the awkward question. Naruto pondered the question for a few seconds. He had never really considered it until now.

"Nothing yet, I was probably just gonna take up extra hours at the library. Really just to relax and catch my breath before school starts up again." Naruto said, giving Hinata a bright grin. "How about yourself Hinata?" Naruto asked smiling.

Hinata's face turned red at her crushes bright smile. She truly could get lost in his goofy grin, a grin so wide that at first glance it seemed as though he hadn't a care in the world. "About that." Hinata started to explain. Naruto tilted his head in anticipation as he waited for Hinata to continue. "There's gonna be a party at Sasuke Uchiha's house on the Saturday before we go back to school. I wanted to ask if… If you'd be interested in going." Hinata confessed.

Naruto looked at the violet haired girl before him. He didn't really believe what he was hearing, the request was so out of the ordinary that it was dumbfounding. "You're inviting _me_? To the biggest party of the year at _Sasuke Uchiha's_ house?" Naruto asked skeptically. "This is a joke right?"

Hinata looked at the blonde and started to frown, she sighed. She knew that Naruto would have a hard time believing her. "It isn't. My friends and I were talking and we decided to invite you. We think you would make a nice addition. It'll be fun, trust me." Hinata said. The words _trust me_ felt sour in her mouth for she had no reason to say such things. If anything Naruto had every right to not trust her, they hadn't spoken in years and suddenly she invites him to a party. This also isn't just a regular party, it's THE party of the year. Anyone would be skeptical at this, especially Naruto who was a straight up loner most of the time.

"Why?" Naruto asked with a serious expression. "Why would you guys want me there? I'm not popular or anything."

"They um... They said." Hinata tried to continue but her face grew bright red, as if she had a sunburn. "They said you were... Cute." She rushed her sentence but nevertheless she had said it. She actually told her crush he... He was cute! What would he think? Hinata became worried he would think she was a flirt or easy or even a slut! How could she so freely say that about him?

Naruto burst out laughing, turning around in his desk. He continued this laughter until Dr. Kabuto came into the room to begin the lecture. Naruto had a hard time stopping himself from laughing but tried as the lecture continued. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at how Hinata said he was cute. She didn't have to lie for him to attend the party but he was flattered and would tell her he would go. He took out a piece of paper and began to scribble a note to Hinata.

Hinata's mind swirled with questions after seeing Naruto laugh at her words. With her head resting on the table she pondered the thoughts rushing toward her. _Why would he laugh? Is he mocking me? Does he not believe me? Why? I worked so hard to say that and he... He just laughed in my face. I feel like the biggest idiot alive right now._ Hinata had remained so deep in thought that she had paid no attention to Dr. Kabuto who walked into the room and began the lecture on the cells in the human body. 30 minutes had passed and Hinata's head remained on the desk, looking as though she was asleep. The lecture was beginning to end as she started to attract attention from everyone in the room.

Dr. Kabuto saw this and immediately became irritated, he then proceeded to walk over the Hinata's unmoving form. "Mrs. Hyuga!" Dr. Kabuto said, slamming his hand on Hinata's desk. Everyone chuckled to themselves, everyone except Naruto who couldn't help but feel concerned for her. Hinata was as fast as lightning in raising her head and moving back from her desk. She looked up to see her teacher looking down at her disapprovingly. "Is my lecture so dull that you felt the sudden urge to sleep in my class?"

"Nn-no sir, I was just deep in thought in all.!" Hinata said, waving her hands frantically in front of her body defensively.

"Is that so?" Dr. Kabuto said, walking to the front of the room. Placing his hands on his podium he cleared his throat into his hand. "Then, Mrs. Hyuga, if you can answer this question, proving you weren't really asleep during my lesson and that I was wrong. I will give everyone 20 extra points on the test."

Everyone turned to look at Hinata, everyone but Naruto who sat with a piece of paper and pencil, not writing anything down. Anticipation filled their eyes

Dr. Kabuto cleared his throat one more time and then stared deeply into Hinata's eyes from across the room. Everyone turned and faced forward to wait for the question. "As you know, right now we're going over the human body right now. So, keeping that in mind, my question is. What is the largest organ in the human body?"

Hinata's eyes went wide. She had no idea. The large intestines maybe? The heart? The stomach? Which is it? "Umm uhh." Hinata said, scratching her head. She continued to make these sounds, looking around the room for any sort of clue until she noticed Naruto holding a sign to his back. Naruto was so nonchalant about the paper that no one but her even noticed. The paper had one word written on it, _Skin_.

Suddenly it click in Hinata's mind. The skin was the largest organ! This was a trick question because most thought organs were only inside you!

"Any day now Mrs. Hyuga. If you don't know just say so and I'll continue on with the lesson." Dr. Kabuto said with a smug grin. He always found pleasure in proving himself over others. "Go ahead and make a guess."

Hinata bottled up her resolve. Naruto's answer would probably be better than anything she could come up with. "Um, the skin?" She spoke questionably.

Dr. Kabuto's reaction remained the same. He smiled as he looked intensely at Hinata, who held her breath waiting for his response. "Well done! I didn't expect you to answer that correctly but it's reassuring you did! I'm nothing if not a man of my word, everyone in this class will gain bonus points on the test." Dr. Kabuto said happily. Suddenly, everyone started to smile and converse. Most got out of their seats to thank Hinata for earning them the much needed points on the test. Naruto remained seated and read over his notes, smiling to himself for the good he had done for his classmates. After the commotion settled, everyone returned to their desks to continue to take notes on Dr. Kabuto's lecture. He cleared his throat again as he always did. "Naruto." He spoke, directed at Naruto but loud enough to where everyone in the room focused their full attention. Naruto looked up from his notes and looked into the teachers eyes. "Next time, when I ask a student a question. Please. Don't give them the answer." He said, chuckling to himself lightly.

Everyone's eyes shifted towards Naruto. His face became red with blush and his face hung towards the floor. Like lightning the chatter began, rumors, teen drama. He could hear it now: _"That kid gave Hinata the answer? He's a total loser, he never even says a word." _One kid might say._ "When did he do that? He didn't even move." _Another could claim. _"I thought that guy was mute or something."_ It truly was amazing how quickly the mindsets of others changes. Because of Hinata's popularity and status, everyone praised her and thanked her. After finding out Naruto had been the one to give Hinata the real answer, they quickly shifted into awkwardness and even disbelief. Popularity, after all, was the driving force of everyone in this school. Everyone, except Naruto that is. Once again, Naruto was reminded of his outcast status amongst his fellow classmates.

Hinata stared at Naruto's back as he hung his head. She felt responsible for Naruto's embarrassment. She had to make it up to him, one way or another. As class drew towards an end, Naruto packed his bag and got up from his seat. Almost on cue, the bell rang to signal everyone to move to their next class. Hinata would be going to Algebra, while Naruto would be going to English. She had to ask him to reconsider going to the party. She wanted him to be happy, but she knew of no other way to make him so.

Hinata quickly packed her bag in an attempt to catch up with Naruto, who make his advances towards the door. She shoved her things into her bag when she noticed a folded piece of paper on the edge of her desk. _A note?_ She thought to herself. She unfounded the paper to reveal Naruto had slipped her a note before leaving out the door.

_Naruto's Note:_

_I know you're probably more embarrassed than I am but still, I wanted to give you an answer to your invitation regarding the party at Sasuke's house. I'm not very good with words so I decided to write this instead. I Would love to go. As long as you are there as well, I have a feeling everything will be fine. I'm not used to crowds like that, so I'm sure I'd be out of place, but I'm willing to try it out. I mean, if I don't like it I can always go back to normal. Thank you for inviting me._

_Sincerely, Naruto._

* * *

- Hope you guys liked the first chapter. If you liked it and want to read more, don't forget to follow for more updates on the story.

- Please review and let me know what you guys think or want to see in future chapters.

- Until next time, Oyasumi Nasai!


	2. Chapter 2

- Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. As always, any reviews/questions/suggestions for future chapters are welcome.

- Thoughts and emphasis on words are _italicized._

- Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

- 2 -

Naruto practically ran to his English class, climbing the staircase almost 3 steps at a time. His mind was a blur with scenarios of Sasuke Uchiha's party and questions of why he was even invited. Why would one of the most popular girls in school, invite someone completely polar opposite to the biggest party of the year? in Naruto's mind, the numbers weren't adding up. _What if this is all a joke and they're gonna make me out to be some kind of idiot or something? _Naruto thought. However strong those thoughts pressed in his mind, he pushed them away. He didn't know what to expect with a situation like this but he would see it through to the end. There was no telling what could happen. He knew that he had to experience this at least once to judge for himself first hand what it meant to be popular. And even more so, to have friends.

Meanwhile, Hinata walked slowly to her next class, taking her time and staring down at the note Naruto left her. She held it tightly in her hand, sending her heart aflutter. _Naruto actually wanted to go with me to the party._ She thought to herself. She was ecstatic, Naruto and she might actually be able to go out like she always dreamed of! Dates, movies, kissing and... Hinata's face grew red as she dared not to continue her thought. She cared about Naruto and the idea of doing... _That... _Made her face burn with embarrassment. How could she be so perverted? She needed to calm down and relax, the party was still over a week away. She went over all the things she had to do today. After Algebra she would attend clubs and then head straight to the music room. Hinata loved practicing her grand piano, she found she got lost in the soothing rhythm and melody. It was one of the few things in this world that truly made her feel at peace. The band director, The grand piano was the instrument she claimed when she first started playing, however it did belonged to the school she played it more than any other person had since it was first created. In a way, she had grown to love it not just as an instrument but as a friend. Someone she could go to when she was upset, crying or torn between decisions. A sanctuary.

Hinata arrived at her next class right as the bell rang. Her Algebra teacher, Anko Mitarashi, was a woman with a love for being energetic and _active learning_, as she referred to it. She was constantly looking for new or interesting ways to involve her students in learning. This time was no different. She had deep violet hair that matched Hinata's, she wore a small light brown cargo jacket unzipped over a light blue tank top with a comfortable pair of grey sweat pants for good measure. Fashionable yet comfortable by the look of her. As Hinata entered her class, she saw how Anko had pictures of giant numbers placed around the room. Anko was standing behind her podium in front of the class, bouncing on her heels as she waited for everyone to sit down and be quiet. Taking her seat, Anko, with shining eyes began to speak to her students. A smile painted on her face.

"Alright guys. Today we're gonna learn about mean, median, mode and range. The numbers I put around the room are your numbers. However, before you do any math, you will make up a number and go from there. This should make everyone's numbers different. The number has to be 3 digits at least. Everyone will be in groups of 5 and will reveal to the class what they come up with. There's only one catch though." Anko said smiling, loving the twist she would add. She shift her body to move behind her desk only to lift a large box, gently setting it down on her desk. "Everyone get in groups and we'll put on the blindfolds!" She said, admiring the looks of her students as she pulled them out of the box, one by one and handing them to her students.

- Meanwhile -

Naruto sat quietly reading his assigned book by his English teacher, Kakashi Hatake. He had just graduated with his teaching degree last year. He was in his early twenties, old enough to be mature but young enough to have fun with his students He had long silver hair that seemed almost non-realistic in the way it hung down past his left eye, he claimed he just dyed it because he liked the color. He kept his face often covered with a book of sorts or something. He was a well built man for someone who seemed to only have an interest in books, especially his erotic novel. He was unmarried and a real flirt when it came to female teachers. Naruto never had the heart to tell his teacher that his Godfather was the author of his favorite book because who knows how he might react. Kakashi was his favorite teacher, he was calm and collected, just like Naruto. Kakashi was always there to give Naruto advice or listen when he needed it. Anytime Naruto had a problem, he felt that if there was anyone who he could turn to, it was Kakashi. Kakashi loved his job as a teacher and aspiring to help young minds in need. Naruto felt that Kakashi was one of the few people, let alone teachers, whom he felt he could trust and allow close to him. In a way, he kinda was Naruto's friend.

The book Naruto read was an adventure story, where the main character had to overcome the exposure of a sudden and dangerous conflict. This conflict was steady but unknown. This made Naruto smile as he could relate to this scenario. Naruto was almost done with the book while others had yet to even get halfway through.

Placing the book face down, Naruto got up from his seat and walked over to Kakashi's desk. Kakashi sat back in his chair smiling and giggling at his novel. "Kakashi." Naruto said, looking serious at his favorite teacher.

"What's up Naruto? Did you not like the ending of the book or something?" Kakashi said, placing his book in front of his face, guarding his mouth.

"No, I'm on the last chapter." Naruto said. "I just wanted to ask if you had time after school to talk."

"Of course. Must be serious for you to ask out of no where like this." He said in a low tone. Kakashi stared into Naruto's ocean blue eyes and saw the concern in them. "Come to me after class. The upside is that this is the last class for today so there's no rush."

Naruto half smiled. Turning around and beginning to walk back to his seat, he sat back and continued to finish his reading until the bell rang at exactly 3pm for students to go home. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the ending, this was perfect.

After the other students had left, Naruto sat in the chair next to Kakashi's desk and explained his situation. Explaining about Hinata's invitation and his feeling about it. How it bothered him and made him worry that it was all a joke or something. "I think that it's a great opportunity but…" Naruto said, trailing off in thought, unable to think of a way to continue his statement.

"But your fear is stopping you." Kakashi finished.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

Kakashi stared at the blonde for several minutes, until finally deciding what would be the best advice to give Naruto. He had to be careful because he did care for Naruto, like a son he never had. He didn't want to lead him down a path he would regret or hate. Kakashi only wanted to his smile for as long as possible. "Naruto." Kakashi said, watching as the blondes ears popped up in response. "What are your thoughts on the ending to the book? I saw you smile as you read it, did anything stand out to you?" Kakashi asked.

"No." Said Naruto. "I liked the ending but it was your typical happy ending."

"Well, you know how during the entire story, we hear about this thing that kept the hero from accomplishing anything in his life. We never know what that is until the very end. Do you remember what that was?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah. Himself. The only thing that stopped him from achieving his goals all along was himself. His fear kept him from realizing his true potential." Naruto said.

Kakashi smiled at his young student. "Exactly, he didn't believe in himself or others so he had to struggle when the answer was there all along. All he needed was the confidence to face his conflict, and so much pain and suffering could have been avoided. If he had taken that leap of faith." Kakashi said.

"You're right. All that unneeded stress was placed on him." Naruto agreed. He looked up at his teacher questionably. "Why was he so stubborn though? The entire book he resisted the change but as soon as he accepted it, it was like none of it mattered."

"Yeah, I noticed that too. The only thing I could think of is that it has something to do with human psyche. The Human Condition as it were." Kakashi said solemnly.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"When it comes to people…" Kakashi began. "We always seek out whatever makes us most comfortable in life. A home, family, and even friends. We want these things and make it a point to find and protect them no matter what. So when things start to be threatened, we cramp up and refuse anything different. We find the unknown terrifying and stick to what we know, mostly out of fear." Kakashi said.

Naruto was mesmerized by his teachers words. Kakashi was right, the only thing that was stopping him was himself. "I think you're right Kakashi. Maybe I just need to have some faith and take the leap. Who knows, maybe I might even made some friends in the process. If it doesn't work out, I can always go back to the way it is now? Right?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

"I take it you've made up your mind huh? I'm proud of you Naruto. It takes someone really brave to put themselves in a totally different environment like that." Kakashi said with a smile on his face.

"Did you deal with this stuff when you were in high school?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't I'm afraid. I was like you in high school, I kept to myself. No one bothered me and I never bothered anyone. However, one day I was offered the same opportunity you were, by a popular kid, but instead of taking it I declined and went on about my life as normal. I regret that decision when I look back now. It's been almost 6 years since high school ended for me Naruto, I don't want you to have the same regrets I have." Kakashi said.

"Why do you regret it?" Naruto asked.

"Mostly because I never gave it a chance. I denied any reality except the one I knew, keeping my own little world exactly that, my own. " Kakashi sighed. Talks with Naruto sometimes felt like therapy sessions. They laughed every now and again but when it got serious like this, he couldn't help but smile at how close he had become to his favorite student. He thought of him like a son.

Naruto looked at the clock... 4:30! His shift started at 5! He had to hurry or he'd be late for work at the library! He jumped from his seat and started to assemble his things into his backpack. "Sorry Kakashi, I have to go or i'll be late for work!" Naruto said, grabbing his backpack.

"Do you need a ride?" Kakashi asked hurriedly, standing up behind his desk.

"No. It's not very far away. I can make it if I walk fast. Thanks for staying after and talking to me. You really helped me out, like always." Naruto said grinning widely. "I can always count on you to help me out when I need it."

"No problem. I love to help where I can." Kakashi said. He sat down and watched as Naruto headed towards the door.

Naruto was reaching for the door handle when he turned to face his favorite teacher. "Oh Kakashi, before I forget." He said, watching as his favorite teacher turned his head to face him. "I'm glad you didn't take that offer. If you had, you wouldn't be as awesome as you are now." Naruto said, walking out the door.

Kakashi smiled as he watched Naruto walk out of the classroom. He wanted to say something about how he felt but thought it was best to leave things as they were. The moment was too great to ruin with some sappy good-bye or something.

Closing the door behind him, Naruto quickly walked down the hall, jumping down the steps of the staircase as he went about his way to make it to work on time. The library was only a few miles away, so as long as he didn't walk too slow he would make it just in time. He was just finishing the last few steps down the staircase when he noticed Sasuke walking the opposite direction, alone. He must be just leaving from football practice as always. It was rare to see him alone, usually he had a gang of friends around him joking or a swarm of girls trying to assault him.

Sasuke noticed Naruto and stared at him. He watched as Naruto walked closer to him, then calmly clearing his throat. "Naruto. Right?" Sasuke said, putting on an obviously fake smile. The same smile you put on for when meeting someone for the first time.

Naruto, surprised, turned to face the black haired boy. "Yeah… What's up?" Naruto asked questionably.

"I heard Hinata invited you to my party." Sasuke said.

"Yeah... She did." Naruto said hesitantly. It was amazing how quickly information traveled in this school. Apparently if one person knew about something, everyone knew.

"That's great." Sasuke said, and to Naruto's surprise rather sincerely. "I don't know what the girls see in you but it must be good for them to want to invite you. Even Sakura was excited." He said, throwing an arm around Naruto like he was a buddy of his.

Naruto was shocked, the girls were excited about him going? Really? "Yeah..." Was all Naruto managed to say.

"Well I know you're not used to the whole party scene, but try not to stick out too much. I do have a reputation to uphold!" Sasuke said bragging. "You're going to have an awesome time! Trust me!"

Naruto managed to wiggle his way from Sasuke's grip. "I know I will, I'm very excited for it. I can't wait!" Naruto said. "I'm sorry but I have to go now, it was nice talking to you." Naruto said, scurrying through the front of the school, trying to make his way to the library.

Sasuke watched the blonde leave and started to chuckle to himself. "What an idiot!" He said aloud.

Suddenly, a figure appeared from behind the staircase in which Naruto had hurried down to fast to notice. Kiba inuzuka, another popular guy who was known for being a lady killer. He was known to have a way of getting a girl to jump into bed with him. "Really. You suck at acting too!" He said, laughing at Sasuke's expression from his insult.

"Shut up." Sasuke said. "Have you made the preparations for the party?" He asked.

"Sure thing!" Kiba said, giving him a thumbs up. "Everything's ready to go for Naruto's first... And hopefully last party." Kiba said.

Sasuke smiled. "Good. This will show him to know his place. Naruto has always been a floater in school and now, all of a sudden, wants to go to one of _my_ parties?" Sasuke said, starting to feel anger boil inside him. "The girls are saying we should give him a chance but... I think I'd be more fun to teach him a lesson."

"Lesson? What kind of lesson are we talking about here?" Kiba asked.

"That losers like him are just that, losers. They can't just become one of us overnight, and it pisses me off how they try. There's a food chain in high school Kiba, there's us at the top, the popular kids. everyone knows us and everyone wants to be us. Then there's Naruto at the bottom. Naruto will be made an example of." He said.

"Why are the girls so interested in him all of a sudden?" Asked Kiba.

"I have no idea. Frankly, I don't care." Sasuke said.

Kiba looked at his friend, "It looks like he gets under your skin pretty good. What is it about him that pisses you off so much?" Kiba asked.

"Naruto… He's not like the others. He doesn't care about popularity or really anything. Out of all the people in this school, it had to be the one guy who could care less about any of this stuff. Anyone else would be jumping for joy but he just… He just said, _thanks_." Sasuke said, scowling intensely at his friend. "Like it didn't even matter to him."

Kiba stared at his friend intensely. He knew he was mad but… would Sasuke really hurt Naruto? "Naruto's not gonna get hurt is he?" Kiba asked concerned

"You sound like he's your friend or something." Sasuke said teasingly.

"No way! That loser?." Kiba said smiling. "A good laugh is one thing, but I'd rather no one get hurt if possible."

Sasuke laughed, folding his arms over his chest. "No, but it'll make him never want to associate with any of us ever again. Just a prank to embarrass him and make him regret coming to _my_ party.." Sasuke said.

"Oh." Kiba said. "Then what are you gonna do about the girls? inviting him was their idea. They aren't gonna be too happy if they find out you made an _example_, out of Naruto."

"They won't be if they don't find out. Naruto needs to learn his place. There are things that don't mix in high school. Popularity is one of them. If anything, Naruto will despise Hinata because she was the one to invite him." Sasuke said.

"Great! Seeing Naruto cry like a baby will definitely make her stop caring about him! That girl really needs to get a better taste in men. Then, I can finally get her in my bed!" Kiba said.

"Is that seriously all you think about? Just sex all day long?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Hey, don't patronize me. You have Sakura. And don't forget your other squeeze on the side." Kiba said smiling at Sasuke.

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled. "What if someone heard you?"

"Relax! it's almost 5! Everyone's gone home now. We and probably a few teachers are all that's left." Kiba said, waving his hands in front of him defensively.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "You're right. It is getting late. Wanna go get something to eat?"

"Yeah! I'm starving! I could definitely go for a burger or something." Kiba said.

As the two walked out the door, a figure with violet hair and pale eyes emerged from the shadows of the main hallway. A young women who had been busy practicing her piano, getting lost in her music, and before she had realized it it was already around 4:30 in the afternoon. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Sasuke was cheating on Sakura?! He also was gonna try and embarrass Naruto at the party! What should she do? Should she tell Naruto? Should she tell Sakura? What can she do? There were so many choices, and all of them ended with someone being hurt tremendously.

"What should I do?" Hinata asked herself.

* * *

- What will Hinata do? What will she do about Sasuke's plan to humiliate Naruto at his party? Will she tell of Sasuke's adultery with some mysterious girl? And who is this mysterious girl in which Sasuke is having this affair? Stay tuned!

- Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Any reviews/comments/suggestions for future chapters are welcome and encouraged!

- Until next time guys, WHO ATE MY COOKiE?!


	3. Chapter 3

- Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that last chapter! As always, any comments/reviews/questions are welcome and encouraged! I'm always looking for new ideas for the story so if you guys have anything you want to see, feel free to say in the reviews or you can PM me.

- Thoughts and emphasis on words are _italicized._

- Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**ANNOUNCEMENT FROM THE AUTHOR:** I've been getting great reviews and I love hearing you guys suggest what you want to see in the future. I write this story as I go so if you have an idea for future ideas and/or plot twists feel free to review/pm me and I will give you credit if I so choose to put it in the story. I'm so happy you guys like this story of mine, its really fun to write and I hope you guys stick with it. So thanks for reading, and please enjoy!

* * *

- 3 -

Hinata rushed out the back doors of the school after hearing Sasuke and Kiba talk. Walking at a slow pace her thoughts finally caught up to her. _They were planning to humiliate Naruto at the party all along._ Hinata thought. Her mind raced with her options. She could tell Naruto, but that could almost destroy any trust or even friendship he felt towards her. However, if she didn't tell him, he would be humiliated and hate her even more so.

_What am I going to do about Sakura though? _ Hinata thought. Recalling Kiba make remarks about a "Side Women" Sasuke was seeing. It was an affair! How could he do that to her? And who was it that he was with on the side? I _should tell Sakura… but the likelihood she would believe me is slim to none. Hinata _thought to herself.

"I'm going to tell Naruto." Hinata muttered, trying to convince herself. "But... Sakura..." Hinata said, crossing the street. "She's gonna be devastated. Maybe I could talk to Sasuke and get him to stop." She said ti herself, knowing she was just optimistic but felt it couldn't hurt to try. She knew a person like Sasuke won't just stop out of morality, and she didn't even have the heart for blackmail either. If anything, telling Sasuke she knew could turn out worse than initially thought.

**...3 days later...**

Hinata and Naruto had grown closer as friends, she felt her mind in a non-stop battle of morality. She couldn't tell Naruto at school but when she had the chances to get him alone, she chickened out and remained silent. It was now Thursday afternoon, not long after school, as Naruto was at work and had left Hinata to her music in the band room. Hinata sat and played, weighing her options and tracing deeply in thought. Everyday she passed by the Library on her way home, wondering if she should go see Naruto or not and tell him everything. She was being selfish, she knew it. While she was delaying, Naruto's fate seemed more set in stone. She had to tell him. But if she did that, then she would lose him. Everyday she said to herself, _I'm going to tell him. _However, she always clammed up whenever Naruto spoke.

During the days at school when she interacted with Naruto, she felt conflicted or even guilty. Naruto no longer sat alone at lunch, he said along with her and her friends. He was quiet at first but quickly became comfortable around them. She felt as though they were finally friends. But... Some friend she is. She was putting her own desire ahead of Naruto's happiness.

Hinata found herself almost avoiding Sakura almost this whole week. She didn't know if telling her would be the right thing to do. She had a right to know, but just like Naruto, she was someone she cared for and didn't want to see hurt. She was a friend after all. What is a friend if not someone you trust? Right?

While Hinata's battle of integrity raged, Naruto remained gleefully excited as he sat talking to his favorite teacher. His smile had never been brighter and more genuine. He told Kakashi about his new life and how it made him feel.

"Its amazing!" He said adjusting himself in his chair. "I never knew friends could be this amazing! They make jokes, and are happy and even help each other when they need it." He said, watching as his teacher, who slumped in his chair lazily, smiling happily at his student.

"That's incredible Naruto. I haven't seen you smile like this in awhile." Kakashi said.

"Thank you." Naruto said. He got up from his chair and walked towards his teacher. "If it hadn't been for you, I probably would've ended up just turning her down. Thank you."

Naruto had finally experienced friendship. He no longer had to sit alone at lunch, he had people he could talk to whenever he felt like it and even had people who made him smile. He never wanted this to change. If his life could stay the way it was right now, he would be satisfied until the very end.

It was moments like these that made Kakashi proud to be a teacher. Especially, Naruto's teacher. He knew that Naruto would be one of the few students he would continue to talk to even after graduation. Truth be told, he was actually looking forward to a time when they could socialize like friends. Kakashi was not even 6 years older after all.

**...Friday finally arrived...**

Hinata was walking down the street after school, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the local library. I _should go see Naruto. Maybe he can help me._ She thought. I need a way to help both Sakura and Naruto... But what right did Hinata have to ask Naruto such a thing? She had barely spoken to him before so, and they weren't very close friends. What gave her the right to place this burden onto him? She couldn't just use him as a way to relieve her own burden. She couldn't help but feel as though Naruto would know exactly what to do. She needed somebody... Somebody who wasn't in the same group as her. An outsider, like Naruto!

Before she had a chance to make up her mind, she found herself walking through the doors of the library. Her body had ultimately decided for her on what path she needed to take. She needed Naruto's help, more than she realized.

"Hi, can I help you find anything?" Naruto asked smiling behind the front desk, not yet realizing who he was talking to because of the sunlight behind her. When the door closed behind Hinata he made out the shape of her body and her facial expression. She looked troubled, her brow was forwarded into a scowl of sorts like she was disgusted and even angry. However, Naruto knew that look, it wasn't anger Hinata was feeling, it was worry. _Something must seriously be wrong. _Naruto thought to himself. "Hey Hinata." He said, rushing from behind the desk and up to the frowning girl. "Is everything okay?" He asked concerned.

"Naruto..." Hinata said, looking up at the blonde. She felt tears forming in her eyes and she threw her arms around his shoulders. Feeling as though she might start sobbing at any minute. "I'm so... I'm so sorry Naruto." Hinata said, burying her face in his chest. Hinata's thoughts raced. _I'm the worst. I invited Naruto to that party... it's all my fault. _Hinata thought to herself. The guilt pressing down on her was immense. She felt as though if anything happened to Naruto, it would be her fault. She felt as though she had _already_ betrayed Naruto.

Naruto's eyes went wide at the Hinata's sudden embrace. _Why is she apologizing to me? I thought... I thought everything was going well._ Naruto thought to himself. He held Hinata as she slowly began to free the tears from within her. He gently stroked Hinata's violet hair, trying his best to comfort her. This was the closest Naruto had ever been to a girl, his face grew red with embarrassment. _She smells so... Flowery. _He thought to himself. It was beyond intoxicating. And almost to the point of addicting.. Wait! What was Naruto thinking?! This wasn't the place for... For these thoughts. Looking around him, Naruto came to realization that they were still in the middle of the library. Those quietly reading were now staring at the two teenagers. I _have to get her somewhere private... _Naruto thought. "Hey... Hinata..." Naruto said hesitantly. He wasn't used to calling her by name. _Wow, that's gonna take some getting used to. _Naruto thought before continuing his sentence. Hinata's reddened and swollen eyes looked up at the gently smiling blonde before her. "Let's head to the back. It's nice and quiet and we can talk."

Naruto placed his hand on the curve of Hinata's back and escorted to the back of the library, where the extra books laid in storage. Waiting for the day they can be read once again. Naruto asked a co-worker to cover the front desk for now, until he could get the current situation under control.

Walking down a poorly lit hallway, they found themselves coming to a break room of sorts. A vending machine buzzed in the back, next to a fridge and microwave. In the center of the room stood a rectangular table with 3 chairs on both sides. Boxes of books were staked in the corner, books that were torn or deemed unfit to give out to the public. Naruto walked over to the left side and pulled the chair out for Hinata to sit. Hinata sat in the chair presented to her, she had never had someone pull a chair out for her. She smiled at the thought, _Naruto was a gentleman after all. _After scooting her forward Naruto began to walk around the table, only to find himself stopped by Hinata tugging at the bottom of his jacket.

"Please..." Hinata said hesitantly. "Sit... Next to me." She said, hiding her embarrassed face from Naruto by observing the ground beneath her feet.

Naruto felt a wave of warmth wash over him. His face grew red but he couldn't find the words to refuse a request like this. _What is this feeling? _Naruto asked himself. _It's like I'm embarrassed but I'm really not. _He pulled the chair out and sat stiffly next to Hinata.

Hinata, seated to Naruto's right, grabbed Naruto's arm like a lover would on a date. With her arms around his right arm, she unknowingly pressed her chest tightly against his bicep. Feeling the outline of her womanly figure, Naruto couldn't contain himself as this form of physical contact was new. This was the closest he had ever been to a girl. How was he supposed to react?

As Naruto's face began discovering new shades of red, Hinata prepared her speech for him. She knew she was being selfish by forcing Naruto to stay like this but she needed the comfort only he could give her_. _Comfort she may never receive again. I _want to do this now because... He probably won't want to see me ever again after this. _She thought, shivering at the thought. Her heart and love would despise her, she knew it. It felt as though her mind and heart were in a tug-of-war between blissful ignorance or destructive truth. However, deep down she knew the truth was more important, he had a right to know the tragedies they had in store for him. Tragedies she played an unknowingly large role in to set up. Because Hinata cares for Naruto, she'll save him from embarrassment, even if it costs what little connection the two had just attained not too long ago. Hinata knew in her heart, that true passion was for the other person and never for the connection they shared. She would sacrifice this, the relationship she cared for and had longed for for so long, to the protect the person she loved even more. She gripped Naruto's sleeve and began to shake at the warmth radiating from him. It was incredible. "Hinata, what's wrong." Naruto said, causing Hinata to wrap her arm even tightly around his arm. Almost to the point of cutting off circulation. However, Naruto didn't move an inch.

"Naruto... I know we don't know each other very well but..." Hinata began to explain. Gathering her words, she stayed silent for a long period time. Plenty of time for Naruto's mind to run wild with imaginative thoughts.

Naruto's mind soared with guesses of what she might be saying. _Maybe she is gonna confess to me! What should I say? Yes? Maybe it's a joke... No, the most popular girl wouldn't like a guy like me. Maybe she is gonna tell me I can't go to the party! Something like, "i know this is last minute but, you're too much of a loser to come to the party. Sorry." No... Hinata doesn't seem like the type. _He continued in his mind. He sat quietly for a few moments until a thought wiggled it's way into Naruto's consciousness. _Well you don't exactly know her that well remember?_ He reminded to the realization so suddenly that it was shocking. He reallydidn't know Hinata very well, if anything she was a complete stranger yet he felt like he had known her his entire life. For the first time in his life, he had let down his guard around someone else. Hinata's presence caused Naruto to feel at peace or even… happy.

"Naruto... I'm sorry." Hinata finally spoke. Hinata began to tremble with every second that passed. She was terrified, thinking about how this could possibly turn out. Naruto's mind, for the first time today, went blank.

"Why are you apologizing Hinata?" Naruto said quietly.

Hinata blushed at Naruto's hot breath on her ear. "I'm... I'm apologizing because a problem has come up with the party." Hinata said.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

Hinata stayed silent for a few seconds, pondering how to phrase the truth. "Sasuke... Doesn't want you there." Hinata said.

"What do you mean? He said he was excited about me being there." Naruto said questionably.

"He's planning on humiliating you. In front of everyone." Hinata said, feeling her words fade away.

"Wait." Naruto said confused. "Sasuke looked like he was actually excited to have me there for a change."

"He might have said that... But he was probably lying." Hinata said.

"Why would he do that? How did you find out?" Naruto asked, growing continuously angry. He bent down and met Hinata's eyes. Staring deeply into them while his nostrils flared with his withheld anger. "Did you know about this from the start?" Naruto asked finally.

"I... I..." Hinata's words stumbled as Naruto gripped Hinata's hands.

"Hinata... You didn't know right? Please, tell me you didn't know!" Naruto said, feeling a tightening in his chest. What is this feeling? _Betrayal?_ Naruto thought, he never had anyone he trusted before, Hinata was the closest thing he had to a friend.

"I swear Naruto! Please believe me, I didn't know when I invited you! I... I..." Hinata's eyes began to water. Her worst fear was coming to fruition. "I love you Naruto!" She said, practically screaming it to him. She was standing alongside Naruto now. Looking up at the very sea blue eyes she often times found herself lost in. "I've always had a crush on you and I was so happy when we became friends. But not long after that I found out why Sasuke wanted you at the party I was scared you'd blame me... I'm so, so sorry Naruto." Hinata said.

Naruto looked at the girl before him. Speechlessly he stared intensely. Naruto felt his heart sink and fear take its place. He couldn't help but feel this was a cruel trick... _Why? _Naruto thought. _Why am I deserving of love?_

"Naruto..." Hinata said. "I love you Naruto" she repeated. "When I found out... I knew I needed to tell you but after all this time, you and I were finally connecting. I didn't want to lose you. I'm a coward, I know, but please forgive me. I should have acted sooner but instead I acted selfishly. I understand if you never want to see me again." Hinata said. She turned her back to Naruto, feeling as though she wasn't even worthy enough to face him. She felt her eyes warming and swelling with the need for tears. Her chest felt heavy and she felt a knot begin to form in her stomach.

"Hinata..." Naruto said staring at the violet haired women before him. He felt guilty suddenly. His anger towards Sasuke had been projected towards Hinata, the one person to ever show him a shred of decency. And maybe even love. _What can I do?_ Naruto asked himself. Then, the answer came to him in a flash. Naruto glided past the chair that separated Hinata and himself, reaching out he grabbed Her shoulder and pulled her back to face him. Tears from Hinata's surprised eyes now rolled along the curve of her check.

Hinata stared into the eyes of the boy she loved so much. They were so close, inches separated the two and she noticed his hot breath upon her.

Suddenly, without hesitation, Naruto leaned in and placed his lips onto hers. The kiss was as pleasurable as it was awkward, containing essence from the salty tears in which Hinata shed. The two had never kissed anyone before and found that, it was harder than it seemed in the movies. Naruto sucked on Hinata's bottom lip, while Hinata did the same to Naruto's top. They noticed things about each other that they hadn't known before. Naruto placed his right hand on the bottom of Hinata's jaw and cupped lightly, deepening the kiss. He noticed how Hinata's skin felt like silk and was amazingly sensitive. Hinata had noticed that Naruto had the scent was of the outdoors, smelling of cedar and sandalwood. Getting lost in this simple, yet intoxicating experience, the two had forgotten to breathe. After a few seconds the two disconnected and were gasping for air.

The two with eye's locked were mesmerized by the others presence. They were standing in a tight embrace, Naruto's hands now traced around Hinata's waist, while Hinata kept her hands on his firm chest.

"Wow..." Hinata said.

"Yeah... That was..." Naruto said trying to find the words.

"Addicting." Hinata finished smiling.

Naruto returned the smile. He leaned his body forward again but this time it was a simple peck on the lips. Pressing each others foreheads together, the two kept a deep and unwavering eye contact. They were breathless and exhausted. Suddenly, for the first time since the two had kissed, Hinata frowned and looked into Naruto's eyes.

"What are you going to do about the party?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know." Naruto said. "I have to think about what I'm going to do. When I figure it out, I'll tell you." Hinata nodded and raised her body to kiss him on the lips gently and quickly.

"I haven't even told you about Sakura either." Hinata said, watching as Naruto's expression changed.

"What happened?" Naruto said.

"She is..." Hinata started quietly, looking into Naruto's eyes until suddenly the manager of the library burst into the door behind them. The manager didn't seem to notice the atmosphere in which had shattered and doubtfully would have cared. He looked sweaty like he had been sprinting or moving a lot.

"Naruto!" The manager said frantically. "It's Konohamaru again!"

Naruto's eyes went wide. He looked at Hinata, almost asking for permission. She nodded, and watched as Naruto rushed out the door. Hinata stood there unsure _Who's Konohamaru? _She thought to herself. _What's going on?_

* * *

- Who is this mysterious Konohamaru? What does that kiss mean for Naruto and Hinata? Now that Naruto knows about Sasuke's plan to humiliate him at the party, what will he do? Can Naruto help Hinata find a solution to Sakura's still unknown affair? Stay tuned!

- Hope you guys liked this chapter! As always, and all reviews/comments/suggestions for future chapters are welcome!

- Until next time, NANANANANANA BATMAN!


	4. Chapter 4

- Hey everybody! Hope you enjoyed that last chapter!

- As always, anyway reviews/comments/suggestions for future chapters are welcome! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

- **NOTICE:** This chapter does have a flashback, so I will be putting the entire flashback in _italics_. So just know you're not going crazy when you get to that part.

- Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any part of the franchise.

* * *

- 4 -

Naruto rushed down the hallway connecting the front of the library to the back, dodging everyone all around him as he made his way to the front desk. Finally he saw a fight between three children ganging up on one kid who seemed to be holding his own. Books and magazines were being thrown around and many came close to hitting Naruto in the head.

"NO!" Naruto heard a young boys voice scream from behind the desk. _That's Konohamaru's voice,_ Naruto thought. He popped his head above the desk to watch and see what was happening, maybe he could figure out how this all started. "Don't you ever say that again!" Konohamaru yelled loudly. The small 13 year old had dark brown hair and a thickly threaded scarf around his neck. The boys were throwing books at each other like baseballs. They were standing behind tables that stood on opposite sides of the room. With bookshelves on every side, they had plenty of ammo to spare. The boys were getting hit in the shoulders, heads and even abdomens. Konohamaru was fighting with 3 children of similar age that Naruto didn't recognize. _Someone's picking on him again, probably._ Naruto thought.

**...1 year ago...**

_Konohamaru, like Naruto, was an orphan whose parents left him when he was young. No one knows what happened to them, not even the grandfather who raised him single-handedly. Konohamaru took a liking to Naruto after he was found having him run away from his grandfather and trying to hide in the library. It was nearing the end of the day, 1 year ago and Naruto had just gotten the job at the Konoha's Library for Scholars. Naruto's manager had to leave and gave Naruto the task of locking up after closing time. Naruto was behind the front desk, filing papers and beginning the process of closing up the library when he noticed a small brown haired boy try and sneak past him into the main hall of the library. It was too late for a kid like him to be here, so Naruto immediately stopped him and asked him what he was doing, all while Naruto kept a grip on his right arm. Of course the boy fought at first. "Get off me!" He scream. "Let go!"_

_"Not until you tell me what you're doing." Naruto said calmly._

_"I'm running away! This place, this town, everything sucks!" The boy said. Naruto couldn't help but feel skeptical about why a 12 year old would want to run away._

_"What happened?" Naruto asked, letting go of the boy's arm. The two kept eye contact for a while until finally the boy sighed, knowing he wasn't gonna get anywhere unless he told the truth._

_"It's my grandpa." The boy started. "I yelled at him." He said, trying to hold back tears._

_"Why would you do that?" Naruto asked. The boy stayed silent until Naruto had walked him inside and sat him down at one of the tables where customers would read books quietly. It was getting late and all the other employees have already gone home so no one should disturb them._

_"I just..." He started. "I have no idea." The boy paused and looked down at the table. "I got so mad when those kids said those things. When I saw him all smiling and being friendly like he didn't have a care in the world, I just... Snapped."_

_"What did those kids say?" Naruto asked._

_"They were making fun of me because my parents left. They said, 'they probably thought you were too much of a loser to stay.' So I ran home as fast as I could. Then, when my grandpa found me, he tried to comfort me and I just let out all my anger." The boy said. His balled his hands into fists, shaking as tears formed in his eyes. "And what I hate most is... Is..." The boy said, beginning to sob as he sucked in air through little breaths at a time. "He wasn't even mad. He was smiling the entire time and even apologized. APOLOGIZED! Like he was the one yelling."_

_"Because he loves you. And understands that you aren't really angry at him." Naruto said aloud. He was surprised because he hadn't meant to say that out loud but watched as the boy squirmed in his chair. Feeling pity for the boy, Naruto"Don't you think you should apologize to him?" Naruto asked him._

_The boy nodded. Getting up, Naruto escorted the boy out of the library, locking the doors behind him and began to walk the boy home. Along the way, Naruto taught Konohamaru something he called the "Sexy Jutsu." It was a mind trick Naruto had picked up from his perverted godfather Jiraiya. It involved using detective skills to determine if a woman was married or not without looking at her ring finger. A woman who is taken, often presents herself in ways that are different than single women. How they act, speak and even stand is different. Jiraiya may be a pervert, but he is an amazingly intelligent person, Naruto thought to himself._

_Surprisingly the boy lived close to the apartment Naruto stayed in. Naruto would only have to walk a few blocks and he would be home. Naruto Rang the doorbell, Naruto and the boy waited patiently for the grandfather to answer. Finally the food opened to reveal the boys grandfather, "hello." He said. "Konohamaru! I was beginning worry. Who's your friend?" The man asked happily, looking up at Naruto._

_"My name is Naruto, ummm sir. I work at the library when I found... Konohamaru... Sulking." Naruto said, hesitating when calling the boy by name. Naruto knew by the way the old man carried himself, he was a very kind and calm man. "We talked and I believe Konohamaru has something to say." Naruto said, looking down at the boy and smiling._

_Konohamaru looked down in shame. "I'm sorry gramps." He said looking up. "I shouldn't have yelled like that."_

_Naruto watched as the grandfather swooped down and hugged Konohamaru. A touching moment, Naruto thought. Naruto smiled as he turned his back to the loving family and began his walk home. Neither of them even noticed he was gone until he had already left. Naruto figured he would see them again, however he would be proven wrong several days later when Konohamaru began to visit Naruto everyday at the library. But, Konohamaru's problems still remained, even today he still gets into fights when others try and make fun of him._

**...Now back to today...**

Hinata came dashing through the hallway right behind Naruto, seeing how Naruto was crouched behind the desk dodging books as they hit the desk. She looked forward to see where the books were coming from when she saw a book came flying towards her. Hinata wasn't quick enough to dodge and at full speed it hit Hinata in the shoulder. She winced in pain and fell next to Naruto who, with a worried look, began to feel adrenaline pumping through him furiously. As Naruto's panic grew, he rushed over to Hinata as soon as he saw her get hit.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked worriedly. Naruto began to roll up her violet t-shirt sleeve, he noticed a whelp building under her skin. The bruise was beginning to already turn a dark blue. Hinata was never even given the chance to answer him for he had sprung up and begun to stare down the children causing such a ruckus. _That's enough_. Naruto said to himself, feeling his anger build inside him. Naruto took a deep breath and yelled to the top of his lungs like a Drill Sergeant. "Stop this right now!" Naruto said at the top of his lungs.

Hinata watch Naruto closely, shocked at his voice. It was like he had a megaphone built in. He was so loud, it caused the children to immediately stop. Konohamaru looked terrified at Naruto, knowing he was in trouble with him. "That's incredible..." Hinata said to herself. _With how quiet he was, you would never have guessed he could be so loud._ Hinata thought to herself. _It's kind of attractive... _Hinata blushed as she realized she was allowing her mind to wonder again. But, why shouldn't she think about him that way? Were they even dating now? Hinata was stumped... They never even bothered to verbalize they were even a couple. Hinata's face burned at the word... _Couple..._ She could kiss him whenever she wanted! She could do... She stopped her thoughts. She didn't want to get her hopes up too soon. Hinata's thoughts were immediately brought to an end when she heard Naruto "Commanding Voice" once again.

"Konohamaru! Everyone! Stop fighting right now and get over here!" Naruto said in a booming voice. He was incredibly loud but it didn't seem like he was screaming... More like raising the volume of his voice. Hinata watched as the 4 boys stood still like deers caught in the headlights of a car. Veins popping from Naruto's forehead suddenly became visible and he took a deep breath. Naruto's anger seemed to have faded as quickly as it arrived. Displaying a calm, yet threatening look at the boys, he spoke calmly to them from across the library. "Come over here please." He said, though he really wasn't giving them much of a choice.

Hinata watched Naruto closely. _Incredible... _She thought to herself. _He looked like he was going to kill them a few seconds ago but now he's... Calm. It's like he was never even angry._

Naruto pulled the boys off to the side where no one could hear them. Hinata hated it but watched as Naruto bent down to the boys level and began to try to understand what was going on. "What has gotten into you guys?" Naruto asked the group.

"We were just having fun." One of the 3 boys who were fight with Konohamaru said.

"Yeah! This kid just up and attacked us out of no where! We were only defending ourselves from this bully!" Another boy said. They both looked at the 3rd boy who just stood there silently, eying Naruto intensely.

Konohamaru jumped at the last boys accusation. "_Bully? me? _That's the story you're going with?" He said with surprise. "You were making fun of me for being an orphan!"

Naruto knew the boys were lying but decided this was something they needed to talk out, not fight. Naruto stood by as the boys fought with words this time. After the boys had said their piece, Naruto bent down to their eye level and began to talk to them.

"Why did you feel the need to tease Konohamaru?" Naruto asked the 3 boys calmly. They looked at each other, confused, as if they'd never considered it.

"We thought it was funny." The 3rd boy said, having spoken for the first time today. "We were bored and wanted something to do."

"Hmm." Naruto hummed to himself, trying to process the honest words. "So what do you find fun about hurting others?" Naruto asked in a curious tone.

"We weren't hurting him!" The first boy said. "We were teasing!"

"Words can hurt just as bad." Naruto pointed out. Watching as the boys hung their heads in shame. Naruto took a deep sigh.. "You boys should get home. I'll clean up here. I'm sure you guys have had enough "_fun"_ for today. Besides, if you stayed the manager would probably kill you. Right?" Naruto said smiling. The boys, including Konohamaru, ran from the library through the front doors and made their way home. Naruto had a feeling that the boys were done bullying for a while.

Naruto's manager came running up to him smiling. "Hey Naruto, thanks for getting rid of the kids. _Again." _He said, placing his hand on the curve of Naruto's back, pushing him towards Hinata who was still huddling behind the front desk. "You're shift is almost over, why don't you take off a little early and walk your girlfriend home."

Hinata's face grew red at the word. _Girlfriend._ She has no idea the word could be said so casually. She looked at Naruto who stood smiling at Hinata. He stood still and spoke aloud, looking at Hinata but replying to the manager. "Yeah." He said with a growing grin. "My girlfriend."

Hinata's heart felt as though it could fly away. She no longer felt the burn of embarrassment but instead, a warmth washed over her. It was pleasant and almost to the point of intoxicating.

Hinata gathered her strength and got up from behind the desk and walked over to Naruto who stood smiling down at her... _His Girlfriend. _ Naruto began to walk forward to meet Hinata in the center of the library. Naruto wrapped his arms around the girl he had fallen for, _this is passion,_ he thought to himself. I _could get used to it._

The two then walked out of the library, hand-in-hand. There was some awkwardness however, Naruto or even Hinata had never held hands with anyone, thus creating an awkward sensation when walking together. The two walked in silence down a dimly lit street, courtesy of old and practically broken streetlights, headed towards Hinata's house. Hinata felt uncomfortable with how Naruto held her hand, he was too strong and crushed her fingers. As a retaliation, Hinata let go of Naruto's hand and then she wrapped her arms around his left arm and began to lean on his shoulder as the two continued to walk down the street. Naruto's face grew red as Hinata's cleavage pressed against Naruto's arm. This continued until they reached Hinata's house a few minutes later.

"We're here." Naruto said. Opening the gates to reveal a large mansion of sorts. A two-story home with what looked like 7 rooms. The doorway in which Naruto and Hinata stopped under, was as tall as the house itself. "Incredible." Naruto said. "I had no idea you lived in a place like this."

"Yeah." Hinata said. "It's nothing fancy, I only wish this could have lasted longer."

"Really?" Naruto asked, looking down from the masterpiece of a doorway. Watching as Hinata nodded in approval, Naruto smiled. "Well, think of this as a serving of food." Naruto began. Laughing slightly at Hinata's confused expression. "Good things come in little bits, so that we can appreciate them more and more. That way, we have something to look forward to."

Hinata laugh quietly to herself. "You and your stomach, I swear." she said holding her gut as if it might fall out. "Does that serving analogy apply to Ramen too?" Hinata asked.

"Are you kidding? I'd be dead right now from malnutrition if I didn't." Naruto said smiling.

Hinata smiled, looking at Naruto's broad chest. Temptation fell upon her so suddenly that she could not stop herself as she leaned into Naruto embrace. Naruto of course, caught the falling violet haired girl. He smiled. He never thought the warmth of another person could feel so… warm.

"Alright." Hinata said. "We have to stop before my dad sees us."

"Well, if we're dating, he'll see us eventually right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but not this early. He might flip out and start something." Hinata said. "Naruto, there's a lot of things you need to understand about my family. One of which, is that the men in my family are very territorial. They see any person trying to come close to a family member and instantly put up walls to stop it. This is a matter in which we have to tread lightly on."

"I understand." Naruto said. Though he was skeptical about the whole thing. _A family this day in age? _Naruto thought. _ Sounds strange.. but I guess not impossible._

"I'm glad you do." Hinata said. "Some people think I'm lying when I say that."

"Don't worry." Naruto said. "I trust you."

The two parted ways without a kiss, instead they felt each other for a few moments longer and then released from each others hold.

"Good night, Naru-kun." Hinata said smiling, feeling flustered as the words escaped from her mouth..

"Good night, Hina-chan." Naruto replied in the same loving tone.

Walking towards the gate, Naruto felt embarrassed as the words reached his mind. I _have a girlfriend._ Naruto thought. The thought felt amazing. Naruto smiled. He actually felt… happy, and the only thing he thought of was that he wanted to embrace her and hold her forever. He knew what he was feeling wasn't love, it couldn't be. Love was something that took time and energy to nurture and develop. What Naruto felt, what he knew, was this was what many call a "crush." Something Naruto had felt before. Naruto, like any other guy his age, had had his share of infatuations. But time eventually took its course and Naruto got over his feelings towards that person. That way, he knew it wasn't real love. He knew if feelings left as quickly as they came, it wasn't real to begin with. So something like love is… beyond Naruto's understandings. Though, this time was different, for his feeling were returned. He not only cared for Hinata but, Hinata also cared for him. The feeling of mutual passion was foreign to him. Hinata was one of the handful of people in which Naruto could say he cared for. Naruto felt however, that if he ever had a chance at falling in love with anyone, it would be with Hinata.

As Naruto walked from, pale eyes peered down from the second story of the Hyuga Estate. Neji Hyuga, Hinata's cousin, watched from the window as the blonde walked out of the gates. "I can't let this progress any further." Neji said to himself aloud. "A Hyuga can't date someone as low in class as that. I won't allow this continue."

* * *

- What are Neji's plans for Naruto? Will he try to break the two lovers apart as soon as they have come together? And the party is right around the corner and Naruto still hasn't decided on a course of action! While the love-drunk Hinata wallows, she neglected to discuss with Naruto about Sasuke's adultery! What will she do? How will Sakura, Sasuke and even Naruto react when they learn this shocking revelation? Stay tuned for more!

- Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, be sure to review about what you thought of the story so far and let me know what you guys would like to see happen in future chapters.

- Until next time guys, May the odds, be ever in your favor!


	5. Chapter 5

- Hey guys, hope you enjoyed that last chapter. I love your reviews, I read all of them so keep em coming!

- _Italics _are used for thoughts and emphasis on words.

- Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

- 5 -

Walking home from his incredible day, Naruto thought of everything that had happened. Naruto had gone to work like any other day after school. Then, Hinata shows up. She starts to cry and then, next thing Naruto knew they were _kissing._ Naruto had kissed a girl! It was incredible. Not just the act, but the feeling that grew in his stomach as it progressed. _What an incredible day._ Naruto thought. Naruto stopped, remembering Hinata forgot to mention something but... What was it? Something about Sakura... _Oh well_. Naruto thought. _If she forgot to tell me than it must not be that important._ He concluded he would ask her at school on Monday, half expecting her to not even remember. Naruto took a deep, slow, and steady sigh. He was exhausted. A long day deserved a long days rest. Tomorrow was Saturday and Naruto could relax because he didn't work on the weekends. Naruto climbed the stairs of his apartment building to the top floor. His apartment was on the top floor at the very end of the hall. One, of the perks of having a successful writer for a Godfather.

Fumbling through his pockets, Naruto searched for his house key while standing in front of his front door. He figured he would take a shower and go to bed, he wasn't very hungry anyway. Maybe an apple or something would keep his stomach at bay until morning. Finally finding his key, Naruto unlocked the door and opened it. He walked through the door and immediately took off his shoes. He did this because he hated cleaning the hardwood floors of his apartment. The smallest amount of dirt was a nightmare to try and clean. Naruto noticed a second pair of shoes where he placed his. He recognized the shoes. "Jiraiya." Naruto said aloud.

"Yo Naruto!" Naruto heard from the living room. It was complete darkness, but he knew the voice.

"Hey Jiraiya." Naruto said calmly, feeling happy to hear his Godfathers voice. "Usually you call before you come home." He said.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Jiraiya said, turning on the lamp beside the chair he was sitting in. "I'm kinda jet lagged. I got back from my trip in the "Land of Lightning," as the locals call it. I got home a few hours ago and must've dozed off.." He said chuckling to himself. "Its name isn't exaggerated either. Every Night there was a lightning storm or almost a typhoon of some kind. Perfect weather for getting close and to research for my books.

Now that Jiraiya was visible in the artificial light, Naruto noticed how tired he really did look. Jiraiya was about 6 foot tall with an incredible build for someone his age. Almost in his mid 50's now. His white hair which fell to his lower back was spiked and messy, his pale complexion shown brightly with an obviously tired expression plastered on his face.

Naruto sighed. "I don't need to know what you do to write porn." Naruto made his way to the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the counter.

"Hey!" Jiraiya said. "Its adult fantasy! Get it right!" He said.

Naruto smiled. "Still." Naruto said taking a bite from his apple. "I don't need to know." He said between chews.

"Come on! You need to learn this now while you're young! You gotta know this stuff when you get a girlfriend!" Jiraiya said. Causing Naruto to choke on his apple. Naruto spit the apple into the sink and coughed thoroughly. Meanwhile, Jiraiya laughed profusely at the act of his Godson. "That's what you get for making fun of my novels!"

"Karma's a bitch I guess." Naruto said, smiling at his Godfather. Watching as Jiraiya nodded in approval.

"Anyway." Jiraiya said, getting up from his chair and turning towards Naruto. "I just finished my latest book, so, instead of just jumping right into the next one, I decided to stay here and enjoy myself for a few weeks. Maybe even a month if i'm feeling lazy. This book is my first bestseller! So that means we actually have some spending money for once."

"That's good. We might not have to worry about money if it keeps up." Naruto said. "Maybe having you around will liven things up."

"Yup! But you've turned into a real loner lately. It's time we get you back into the social game. You're a teenaged boy! When I was your age, I was trying to get laid left and right. I succeeded a lot too!" Jiraiya said looking into the ceiling, as if remembering memories of his youth. "Yep, I was a real player back in the day."

"Aren't you still? From all the stories, it's as if you have a different girl every week or so." Naruto asked.

"Not as much as I used to be. I gotta work for it now-a-days. Used to be almost too easy to get a girl in bed. Now it actually takes effort." Jiraiya sighed. "Guess i'm getting old."

"That's an understatement." Naruto said laughing.

"Shut up!" Jiraiya said. "Anyway, go freshen up! I'm taking you out tonight! Some food will do you some good."

"Sure." Naruto said. "That's better than just going straight to bed like I was planning."

"See what I mean?!" Jiraiya said. "You're almost 17 Naruto! You should be out there partying and getting up girls skirts!"

"Sorry, i'm just not that into all that." Naruto said.

"Yeah I know, '_Sex is an expression of passion so it should be used as such._'" Jiraiya mimicked, trying to sound like Naruto. "I just want you to even kiss a girl!"

"Actually I have. Today in fact." Naruto said.

Jiraiya's eyes spread wide and looked at Naruto with intense surprise. "You kidding!' Jiraiya said. "_You_? _Kissed someone_?" Naruto blushed, giving Jiraiya his answer. "Awesome! About damn time! Now we are definitely going out! We got to celebrate!"

Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Thanks." He said. Naruto walked into his room and picked out a change of cloths. Then, on his way to the bathroom he turned to face his Godfather who fumbled through the couch looking for the remote for the television. "I'm gonna take a shower first." Naruto said.

"Alright. I gotta find the remote otherwise I wont be able to watch my shows." Jiraiya said.

Naruto made his way into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He sat his towel on the sink and began to strip. Naruto couldn't help himself, he flexed and examine himself in the mirror. He noticed he had gained bicep muscle, making it look as if he had a baseball under his skin. His arms were well rounded and strong like an athlete. Naruto had no one to thank but genetics and exercise. When you can't afford a gym and working out at school only gets you nasty looks from both the fit and unfit, you tend to take matters into your own hands. Naruto enjoyed working out, he heard others complaining but in his eyes it was more of a way to relax. Naruto had a wide chest with broad shoulders, and a flat stomach. He wasn't chiseled like a person who devoted every ounce of time to shaping their body. At most, you could see the the outline of his abs but never in full. He was fit for his age. His yellowish blonde hair was more than enough to cover his eyes. Flexing his muscles, Naruto tried a few poses to find his _best_ angle. "I wonder what… Hinata is doing right now. Maybe she does this too." Naruto laughed, turning on the water to the shower head. "She probably has to with how good she looks." Naruto said proudly. He was after all, talking about _his_ girlfriend.

Hinata soaked in the bathtub she had just heated to the perfect temperature. The mint scent of bath salts filled the air with fragrance. It always amazed her how quickly the stiffness in her shoulders could melt away when she jumped into the bathtub. _Girlfriend huh? _The word felt foreign in her mind being that she was so inexperienced. Though she felt comfort in the fact that Naruto was the same. Together they could unravel a world completely new to them.

Suddenly, a noise beneath the water erupted from Hinata. In all her commotion today, she had neglected herself. She hadn't eaten since morning. She thought she would just ignore it until she would get out of the tub but eventually gave into the protests. Some food would do her good. Hinata stood up from her bath but almost immediately regretted her decision when her body met the cool air. Grabbing a towel, she made her way to the counter and made the preparations to take care of her soaked hair. She combed the soaked hair with her fingers and then peered in the mirror to her almost completely naked form. Hinata had an hourglass figure, her feminine shoulders carried large D-cup breasts that curved inward towards her flat stomach that widened when coming to her hips. Her legs were toned nicely and her made her hips seem even more attractive. Her long violet hair stretched down passed the curve of her back. She had incredible soft porcine skin, something she prided herself in. It was rare for Hinata to get a blemish and even rarer for her skin to be anything rougher than velvet. She owed all of her features to her genetics, Hinata was bless with a beautiful mother and well built father, giving her a natural look that many have to devote themselves to achieve. I _wonder if Naruto finds me attractive. _Hinata thought to herself. She couldn't help but feel not good enough for the blonde she cared so much for. She loved him more and more everyday it seemed. The warmth in her heart only grew with every thought of Naruto.

Hinata pulled out an assortment of hair products and combs and even a dryer. After finished her routine Hinata began to wrap her hair in an extra towel when a knock at the bathroom door caught her off guard.

"Hinata?" It was Neji. Probably to tell her she was taking too long as usual.

"Yeah?" Hinata asked sweetly.

"Hiashi says that when you get out to get dressed in something nice but casual. Supposedly he got a raise today and we are going out to celebrate with a nice dinner." Neji said.

"Casual cloths?" Hinata asked.

"Yes." Neji said.

"Alright, I'll be out soon. Thank you." Hinata said. She sighed, she had no desire to really go out but she would for her father. He had worked long hours and deserved his raise.

After drying herself and her hair, Hinata wrapped her body in the towel and made her way out of the bathroom towards her bedroom. She closed the door behind her and started her process of picking out her _casual yet nice_ clothing.

Ultimately Hinata decided upon a nice violet strapless dress that dropped to her knees and left her shoulder bare, and a thin jet black overcoat for style.

After getting dressed, Hinata rushed out of her bedroom and into the living room where her whole family waited patiently. Her father and Neji wore nice white dress shirt and black slacks. Her sister, Hinabi who was only 2 years younger than Hinata, wore a red gown that dropped to her ankles. They were all smiling and laughing to each other, even Neji had a smile. _This might actually be a nice night._ Hinata thought.

"Hinata, you look beautiful. You're a spitting image of your mother." Hiashi said awestruck. Hinata's face grew with embarrassment. She always admired her mother, the women who she lost not too long ago. 4 years ago in fact. She passed away from pneumonia after a simple cold went unattended. Hinata's mother never even showed the slightest sight of becoming sick, until it had progressed to the point of no return. Hinata came home from school one evening and found her mother on the kitchen floor, having already deceased for several hours. After suffering from a deep depression, Hinata has come to accept her mothers passing. While going through depression, Hinata starved herself and came close to the point of death. After therapy and everything else under the sun, Hinata had made progress. It took so long for Hinata to realize that there was nothing that could have been done. No reason to blame herself, or reason to torture herself. Her mother was a kind, strong and incredible woman. Hinata had never seen her mother grew angry or frustrated, only smiling at even the most difficult situations.

Neji's mother, passed away 14 years ago from a stroke when Neji was a child. The doctors say it wasn't caused by anything, just something that happens naturally. After the funeral, the stress had gotten to Neji's father, Hinata's uncle, soon after losing his wife, cracked under the stress and abandoned Neji on Hiashi's doorstep. Hinata was only an infant at the time and Neji was just turning to the age of 4. Hinata's mother and father accepted him with open arms and never thought twice about taking him in as their own. No one has seen or heard from Neji's father since, no one knows if he is dead or alive, and frankly Neji could care less either way. However, because of the incident Neji developed Separation Anxiety. After losing his family, he became very protective and almost obsessive about making sure no one else left his life. Though he would never admit to it.

"Where are we going to eat at?" Neji asked Hiashi.

"I say Italian!" Hinabi said.

"I think Chinese would be better." Hinata said.

"The decision is up to Hiashi regardless." Neji said, smiling a the two girls came to their realization. "What are you in the mood for?" Neji asked Hiashi.

"Hmm." Hiashi said, cupping his chin into a classic thinking position. "I'm not sure. Lets go ahead and get in the car and decide on the way." Hiashi said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. There was no rush tonight. A nice night out with the family, what could go wrong?

**...Meanwhile...**

"Naruto! Hurry up! I wanna get there before they get too full!" Jiraiya said, pounding on Naruto's bedroom door.

"I know, I'm almost finished getting dressed. Just hold on." Naruto yelled back.

"You're no better than a women, I swear." Jiraiya said.

"Shut up." Naruto said as he stepped from the room. Naruto wore a nice white collar shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. "How do I look?" Naruto asked.

"Great... A little over dressed but great." Jiraiya said smiling. "We're just going to a Japanese restaurant."

"You told me to look good." Naruto said in protest.

"Yeah but I didn't say 'fancy'." Jiraiya said beginning to laugh.

"Lets just go." Naruto said embarrassed by his Godfathers teasing.

Naruto and Jiraiya made their way downstairs and out of the apartment building. It took 20 minutes to reach the restaurant called "Ichiraku's" in which Naruto had picked out. A small building located in a shopping district with Japanese wallpaper and ink art plastered over every inch of the wall. The restaurant was the work of an old man in his late 40 named Teuchi, and his daughter who, was a year older than Naruto. This was Naruto's favorite restaurant, they had the best ramen Naruto had ever had.

Naruto first discovered the restaurant when Ayame, the owners daughter, came to the library looking for new recipes for the restaurant. She had long brown hair tied up in a ponytail and a pair of soft brown eyes. That was until, when reaching up for a book on the top shelf cause an avalanche of books to rain down on her. Naruto heard the crash and ran over the help Ayame up from the pile. They spent the next hour cleaning up the books and placing them on the shelf. As an apology, Ayame invited Naruto to the restaurant for a free meal. Naruto, with slight hesitation, obliged to the invitation. He was skeptical at first but quickly became thankful he did accept after tasting what would soon become his favorite dish ever. Naruto would go back to the restaurant periodically whenever he could afford the price, though he knew he would get it for free if he asked. Naruto didn't like charity, if he hadn't earned it he didn't feel right taking it. Apparently Ayame went to Naruto's school but he had never seen her there before.

Walking through the doors of the restaurant it was clear that today was a slow night. Only a few customers were seated eating and talking amongst themselves., Naruto heard the old man standing behind the front counter yell towards him. "Hey, Naruto!" Teuchi said. "Are you finally here to propose to Ayame?" He said laughing, clearly referencing to how overdressed he was. Teuchi was a tall man, in his late 40s with a streak of gray and black hair. He squinted quite often but had almost solid black eyes.

"Dad! Shut up!" Ayame said coming out of the kitchen, holding a bowl of ramen for a customer who waited patiently at his table.

"Sorry, I just like seeing Naruto freak out." Teuchi said. He looked up and saw Jiraiya standing next to him and scratched his head. "Um Naruto, who's your friend?"

Naruto smirked. "This is Jiraiya." Naruto said. "My Godfather."

Teuchi smiled as he walked forward and extended his hand to Jiraiya. "It's great to finally meet you Jiraiya. My name is Teuchi." Teuchi said.

Jiraiya meet Teuchi's hand and shook it firmly. "Likewise." Jiraiya said. "Thank you for taking care of my Godson."

"You've raised a fine boy Jiraiya." Teuchi said, letting go of Jiraiya's hand. He shook his head and clapped his hands together. "Where are my manners?" He asked aloud, remembering he was running a business after all. "Please come in, would you like anything to drink?" He said, sitting them down at a near by table.

"Water please." Jiraiya said adjusting his seat.

"I'll take some juice." Naruto said happily. Excited to taste his favorite ramen once more.

Teuchi left and only a few seconds later Ayame came and sat down next to Naruto. "So Naruto." Ayame said, watching as the blonde acknowledged her. "What have you been up to?"

"Same stuff as normal." Naruto said. Jiraiya pushed Naruto's shoulder, reminding him of the reason they were even out was because of Naruto's new girlfriend. "Oh." Naruto said, feeling the embarrassment rise in him. "I also... Sorta... Got a... Girlfriend." He said.

Ayame's face changed briefly, unnoticed by Naruto but Jiraiya's keen senses when it came to women sent a red flag in the air. All those years of chasing women had given Jiraiya a sixth sense when it came to women. "I'm happy for you Naruto. You deserve a great girl." Ayame said through a smile, real to everyone else except Jiraiya.

"Thanks. I think things are starting to look up." Naruto said. Then, Naruto's mind clicked. "Oh right. This is my Godfather Jiraiya." Naruto said, gesturing towards Jiraiya who say across from him.

"Its nice to meet you." Ayame said, extending her hand.

Jiraiya hesitated, still reading this girls emotions. Though she looked happy and fine on the inside, he knew that the knowledge just given to her was a painful load to bare. "Happy to meet you too." Jiraiya said through a fake smile.

"Jiraiya, will you be having the same ramen as Naruto?" Ayame asked.

"Yes. I've never been here before so I thought I might try it." Jiraiya said.

"Alright." Ayame said getting up from her seat. "I'll go start on the dishes right away." She said, waving at them as she passed through the kitchen door.

"Are you alright Jiraiya? You seem distracted for some reason..." Naruto said. "You better not be thinking of Ayame in a dirty way! She's not even 17 yet." Naruto said.

"No I'm just thinking is all." Jiraiya said. He hated how this made him feel, knowing the feelings of a young girl who is probably on the verge of tears now but refuses to let herself cry. He felt pity for her. "Things have really change since I've been back."

"Well, when you're gone for 5 months, life tends to do that." Naruto said. Quickly realizing the brutal thing he said. He had to quickly think of a recovery and soften the insult towards Jiraiya. "But when you are here things seem more fun." Naruto said, watching as Jiraiya smiled.

"Well, on a less depressing subject, when will I meet this chick of yours?" Jiraiya said happily. "I gotta make sure she's right for popping your cherry!" Jiraiya said, waiting for Naruto's smart ass comeback. However... It never came. Naruto stared out the window and muttered something to Jiraiya.

_"You might get the chance." _Naruto said.

Following Naruto's line of sight, Jiraiya turned around in his chair and looked at the front door swung open with new customers. A group of violet and brown haired individuals who were, like Naruto, overdressed for such a restaurant. A restaurant Naruto never expected to see the Hyuga Family at.

* * *

- What will happen now that the two lovers have reunited under such awkward and unexpected circumstances? How will Hiashi react when he learns of Hinata's relationship with Naruto? Will Ayame's feelings ever come to Naruto's realization? WHY'S THE RAMEN TAKING SO LONG TO COOK?! Stay tuned!

- Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, be sure to review about what you thought of the story so far and let me know what you guys would like to see happen in future chapters. I'm always looking for suggestions for the story.

- As always, stay classy San Diego!


	6. Chapter 6

- _Italics_ are used for thoughts and emphasis on words.

- Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

- 6 -

The Hyuga family walked into a quaint and small Japanese restaurant that was but a 10 minute car ride from other house. Everyone in the car argued over where to eat and where to go, so ultimately Hiashi kept the peace by deciding the first restaurant he saw. He didn't expect it to be so... Cozy. The tacky Japanese wallpaper was tearing at the seems, the tables were loose and shaky, and even the floorboard could us a good cleaning. The customers were an ordinary bunch, except for a blonde haired boy and old man who sat in overdressed cloths and stared at the family. Hiashi began to feel uneasy until Hinata gasped for air and eyes lite up when she returned the gaze to the blonde boy. Confused, Hiashi asked, "Do you know him or something?"

Hinata tugged at her fathers jacket to get his attention. "Father, there's someone very important I'd like you to meet." She said, making her way over to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto." Hinata said nervously.

"Hey Hinata." Naruto said in awe. Hinata looked amazing in her violet dress and elegant jacket. It was as if she had just left a fashion show. Naruto couldn't help but think, _am I really dating this girl? This beauty?_

"This is my father, Hiashi Hyuga." She said waving her hand to introduce him. "Father. This is Naruto my..." Hinata paused and felt a cold sweat run down her spine. "My boyfriend." She said nervously. Naruto sprang out of his seat and extended his hand for Hiashi.

"It's a pleasure sir." Naruto said. However, Hiashi remained unmoving as he stared at the blonde with great intensity.

Hiashi's eyes went wide. "Boyfriend huh?" Hiashi asked aloud.

Naruto felt a shiver roll down his spine. "Yes sir." Naruto said, swallowing hard.

"Well." Hiashi said. "If Hinata has chosen you, there must be a reason I haven't seen yet." He said. Naruto took that as neither a compliment or an insult. But a warning. A warning that said: I _don't know you, and I don't like you dating my daughter. However, if she's happy, I'm happy. So you better not do anything to change that._

"Oh." Naruto said. "Please sit with us. This is a great restaurant."

"Of course." Neji said, letting his presence being known. "Says the man who eats ramen almost religiously." Jiraiya snickered at the observation.

"Naruto, you know Neji from school right?" Hinata asked tensely. Knowing Neji already disliked their relationship.

"Yes. It's great to see you again." Naruto said, smiling and scratching the back of his head. Neji responded with an intense stare at the blonde. Not a blink or even a smile crossed his face..

Finally, Naruto noticed a tiny girl around 14 years old that stood quietly and observed. She had similar characteristics to Hinata but had a different way of carrying herself. More serious and calm. "Hello, my names Naruto, its nice to meet you." Naruto said.

"Hi." Hanabi said with a weak smile. "I'm Hanabi, Hinata's sister."

Naruto's eyes went wide. "Wow, you never told me you had a sister!" Naruto said happily. He loved seeing sibling because he never had any of his own.

"Yeah, she's in her last year old middle school." Hinata said. Smiling at her sister.

Jiraiya stood from his chair and extended his hand to Hiashi, who returned the gesture without hesitation, unlike with Naruto. "I'm Jiraiya. Naruto's Godfather. It's a pleasure."

"Same." Hiashi said.

The family sat down at the table, stealing chairs from a nearby table. Hinata sat next to Naruto Jiraiya. Hiashi sat next to Neji and Hanabi, placing him directly in front of Naruto. Creating an awkward distance between the two. Perfect distance for him to reach across the table and kill the boy who dared to come close to his daughter

"Well Naruto." Hiashi started. "Care to tell me how you came to... _Date..._ Hinata." His voice was tense and ringing with announce. He was obviously biting his tongue to object to this relationship too soon.

"Father please." Hinata said quietly. She was obviously hesitant in defending Naruto against her father. However, she felt that if Naruto was to be chastised than she would be too, it was only fair. She was as much in this relationship as he was. "Don't push this all on Naruto." Hinata said, grabbing Naruto's hand for support.

"I was only asking out of curiosity. I want to know." Hiashi said.

"It actually happened recently. After School." Naruto said, grabbing Hinata's hand firmly.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow, "really?" He said. "You didn't do anything obscene?"

Jiraiya choked on his water loudly before Naruto could even answer, forcing himself to swallow instead of spitting everywhere. Coughing furiously, he hit the table with his left hand feeling himself slowly calm down. "Re… Really?" He said beginning to laugh. "Trust me, Naruto is as far from a horny teenaged boy as possible." He said continuing to chuckle. Hiashi raised an eyebrow, watching as Hanabi, Hinata, and even Neji smiled.

"Very funny." Naruto said, feeling his face burn with embarrassment.

"You know it's true." Jiraiya said chuckling to himself. After he finished, he turned to Hiashi to explain himself. "Trust me Hiashi, as much as I would love Naruto to be a lady killer, it's just not in his nature."

"What do you mean?" Hiashi asked.

"I've been trying for years to get Naruto into the dating game but he never was interested. Naruto at one point even told me he hated relationships. Everyone always treated them as if they were expendable, like love can go as quickly as it came. Naruto refused to believe that. Therefore, Naruto took to the road of isolation from love and romance." Jiraiya said, feeling almost proud of his godson for being so different. "He respects love, and doesn't take it for granted. If Naruto has chosen to be in a relationship with Hinata, than she must be one hell of a girl to snatch Naruto."

Hiashi smiled, feeling pride in his daughter. However, he still felt the need to investigate this boy. He still knew next to nothing of their relationship, let alone who this kid was that dared to touch his daughter. "Well, how long have you known each other?"

"We've known of each other for a long time but just recently we've become friends." Hinata said happily.

"_Friends?_" Hanabi asked aloud, confused by the choice of words. "But you guys are already dating. Seems like you guys skipped the friends part." She looked over at Naruto who gave a confused glance.

Naruto looked at her confused. "I guess you could look at it like that." He said smiling. "But isn't that how relationships work? You grow closer to friends." Naruto said. "Hinata will always be my friend. Just now she's both my girlfriend and my friend. Kinda like an addition, instead of a subtraction, if that makes sense."

Hiashi smiled. "Incredible." He said, observing how everyone shifted their gaze toward him. He felt the spotlight shine on him as he began to explain. "You know Naruto, I had my doubts about you, but what you just said proved me wrong. I was hesitant to see you fit to date Hinata but now I know why she chose you. Hinata has never been one to jump into a relationship so excuse my skepticism." He said.

"What do you mean?" Hanabi asked her father curiously.

Hiashi sat and stared at Naruto intensely. "Its rare to see someone who thinks like that. _Especially_ at such a young age. I believe what Naruto is saying is that just because you start a romantic relationship, doesn't mean the friendship ends with it. You're not losing a friend, but gaining a partner." Hiashi said.

Naruto smiled. Things made more sense in his head than in words. He felt more at ease now. "Thank you." He said.

"I should be thanking you." Hiashi said. "I'd rather Hinata have chosen someone like you instead of some juvenile."

Naruto felt sudden relief. Until Hiashi felt the need to crush his spirit once more. "However Naruto, let me say this." He said. "As Hinata's father I will not hesitate to put you in your place if you so much as _think _of hurting her. Am I understood?"

Naruto nodded in a furious and nervous manner. What he had just heard was, I _don't trust you as far as I can throw you. You touch my daughter in the wrong way and I touch you in a bad way._

From that point on, the dinner went along nicely. Everyone had ordered ramen and had loved it, as Naruto knew they would. Ayame and Teuchi came out of the kitchen to meet the girl in which captured Naruto. They were friendly and even quite generous when they offered a discount for everyone. Everything was falling into place.

Jiraiya and Hiashi seemed to hit it off, joking and talking as old friends. Apparently Hiashi had to the same perverted sense of humor as Jiraiya, talking about women in the past and women today. Hanabi interrogated Hinata and Naruto about their relationship, asking how far they'd gone, describing in horrifying detail of what their future children would look like. If a mood killer ever existed, that would be it. No matter how much Hinata loved Naruto she didn't even want to think about children, at least not while the two were still in High School. Neji sat back quietly, looking hypnotized by his glass of water. He stared, watching as the condensation dripped down the iced glass. Contentment seeming to be plastered on his face. Neji took a deep breath and adjusted himself in his chair. Until finally, he broke his steadied silence.

"Naruto." Neji said in a sturdy voice. Calm yet almost angry. He got up from his chair and walked round the table so that he stood towering over Naruto. "Can I talk to you outside..." He said, looking down at the couples interlocked fingers, realizing that he needed to be less subtle. "Privately."

"Umm, sure Neji." Naruto said, hugging Hinata before getting up from his seat.

Naruto waved to everyone and said that he'd be right back. All the while Hinata watched nervously as the two walked outside into the almost vacant parking lot. Neji lead the way, walking in between and past cars gracefully. Finally the two were at the edge of the parking lot near the corner in which only the stop sign stood witness to their conversation. They were behind the shopping center and facing a busy highway almost a mile away, that seemed indifferent to their presence, the cars blended together in one blur. Occasional honks and breaks penetrated the night air. The only cars around them were the ones in the parking lot, lifeless and without sound.

They stood in awkward silence for what felt like an eternity. Neji stood quietly and stared at the ground below him. As if memorizing every stone in exact order.

Meanwhile, Naruto sat on the curb facing away from Neji. He sat and watched in the distance as cars passed by on the highway. Colors of red brake lights and yellow headlights blended together in a nice harmony. _Almost looks the lights are dancing_, Naruto thought.

"Naruto." Neji said calmly. Turning and walking towards him, sitting down on the curb a few feet from Naruto, staring at the ground even more so. The air was heavy, the two were only an arms length away from each other. Neji took a deep sigh as he looked up from the earth and into Naruto's crystal blue eyes. "Allow me, to give you a warning."

**...Meanwhile...**

Hinata sat uncomfortably as her father and Jiraiya flirted with the women next the their table. The two women were incredibly attractive, one was a dark haired beauty and the other a busty blonde.

Neji and Naruto had been outside for almost 15 minutes, causing Hinata to become increasingly nervous. That was, until Neji walked through the door of the restaurant, sending the pinging sound of a new customer into the air. However, Naruto wasn't with him. _Did he leave? _Hinata thought, no moments later realizing her thought was wrong. _No, Jiraiya's still here._

Neji sat down with a thud and began to eat his untouched food.

"Neji." Hinata said, getting his attention. "Where's Naruto?"

"He said he wanted air." Neji said. "He's outside if you want to talk to him."

"Alright." She said aloud, knowing her father was too busy flirting and her sister was lost in a game on her phone. Little curse words escaping every so often proving she wasn't very good.

Hinata walked outside into the humid air, deeply sighing. _Why do people have to interfere in __**my**__ love life? _She thought irritably, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Hinata? Is that you?" She heard from a few yards away. The darkness shielded his face, the only source of light shone from a parking lot light across the street. He sat hunched over the side of the walkway, looking out intensely.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked questionably, moving towards him.

"Yeah it's me." Naruto said.

"Why are you out here?" Hinata asked, taking a place at his right side.

"Neji and I had a talk." Naruto said.

Hinata felt worry wash over her. _What did they talk about? _ She asked herself. Praying Neji hadn't gotten any ideas to try and break them up. "What did you guys talk about?" She asked.

"We just talked about stuff." He said. "He told me that he didn't approve of our relationship but he wasn't going to act. More or less, he's just going to wait until I mess up or we have a fight of some sorts."

"I'm sorry." Hinata mumbled, feeling humiliated by Neji.

"I don't mind." Naruto said chuckling. "He also told me a few stories. Like how you have cute little panties with a teddy bear on them." He said laughing even harder now.

"Naruto!" Hinata said in embarrassment. Her face burned. As did her body, she felt Naruto wrap his arm around her and squeeze.

"I'm happy." He whispered in her ear. "I like learning things about you. I don't know you as well as I'd one day like to."

"True." Hinata said, shivering at the warm breath in her ear. Remembering that the two were not that close to begin with. They knew of each other for a long time but never knew who they were. "So why are you out here all alone?" She asked, trying to pass over the awkward conversation about her underwear.

"Thinking." He said.

"About what?"

Naruto sighed, knowing sooner or later he would have to give an answer. He thought for a moment, looking at the ground below him, before he spoke. "Have you ever heard the story of the Divine Comedy? Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked at Naruto confused, "Yes." She said. "We read Inferno by Dante Alighieri for literature class. The one where Dante goes through Hell to be with his wife in Heaven." Hinata said, pausing because of her inability to understand the babbling blonde. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Naruto paused, continuing to gaze at the stares as if he were mapping the constellations with his eyes. "When Dante emerged from the bowels of Hell, he looks up at the stars and for the first time felt a sudden feeling of peace rush over him. After seeing the torment and suffering of others he counts his blessings and proceeds more humble than ever before." Naruto said.

"Yes, he acknowledges that he still has a chance in life to go where he wants to be. That he has a chance to not become apart of what he had seen." Hinata added, watching as Naruto nodded in agreement. "But still, why does that matter?"

Naruto paused, taking a deep breath. "I've decided on what I'm going to do about Sasuke's Party." He said.

Hinata felt her heart drop. There was no telling what Naruto had conjured in his mind. "What did you decide on?" She asked, feeling a lump in her throat form as she spoke.

"I'm going to go." Naruto said.

Hinata felt both relief and worry wash over her at the same time. She wanted to Naruto to go to the party but not at the cost of his dignity. He deserved more, so much more. "Why?" Hinata asked. "You know what's waiting for you there."

"Yes, but I feel that I still have a chance." Naruto said. "I know how Dante felt when he emerged from all that pain and suffering, realizing that the pain is preventable. That there is still a chance, for everyone, including me." Naruto said.

Hinata didn't fully understand what Naruto was going on about. He was going to be humiliated. "I don't think you should go." Hinata confessed.

"I know." Naruto said. "But, if I turn my back now, that only causes problems in the future."

"So how will you face these _demons_ of yours?" Hinata asked.

"The best course of action." He said. "Is no action."

"What do you mean?" She asked confused. "You're talking in riddles Naruto."

"Sorry." He said smiling. "What I mean is that, because they want to humiliate me at the party this friday, instead of creating a vendetta I don't give them the satisfaction."

Hinata took Naruto's hand, interlocking their fingers in a tightly woven knot. His smile seemed solemn and unsure. He was talking about something very dangerous. Gambling with his own pride and dignity. If he failed, then they will succeed in humiliating him in front of the whole school. He would be even more of an outcast than he was already. Making her heart feel heavy as the realization set in place. "Naruto, what are you going to do if this doesn't work?"

Naruto squeezed Hinata's hand tightly, smiling at her. "If it does than I still win." He said.

Confused, she cocked her head questionably. "How?"

"Because even if I fail and it doesn't work out." He said pausing, feeling Hinata's hand grow tighter with anticipation. "At the end of the day," he said looking Hinata in the eyes and kissing her lips passionately. Hinata, both confused and excited about the situation, gave in. That was until, Naruto broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers. They were out of breath, panting and maintaining eye contact. Finally, Naruto swallowed some air and prepared to speak and finish what he was saying. "Because at the end of the day." He repeated. "I know that I have you by my side."

* * *

- How will the young lovers face the darkness that lies before them? Will Naruto prevail or will he succeed in conquering his enemy? How will Sasuke attempt to humiliate Naruto? All these answers and more will be answered! Stay tuned!

- **From now on, I'm gonna save my author notes till the end so I can address anything I need to. This chapter was shorter than I expected, however I felt that I left it on a good note. This chapter was less dramatic than I was going to make it but I'm satisfied with how it turned out.**

**- Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Sasuke's affair. It will play a larger role when it comes back later when it's needed.**

- **If you don't know Dante's Divine Comedy, I do recommend it. I consider it a masterpiece of literature much like Shakespeare's plays. However, it isn't for everyone.****  
**

- Until next time guys, do you know the muffin man? He owes me money!


	7. Chapter 7

- Italics are used for thoughts and emphasis on words.

- Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

- 7 -

Naruto laid in bed that night, staring up at the ceiling fan and watched as it made its countless cycling over and over again. His mind flashed the days that had passed by so fast. Hinata and he were now a couple, her father and sister approved of him, and Neji... Well Neji _tolerated_ him, which was fine in Naruto's opinion.

Naruto's mind often times traced all thoughts back to Sasuke Uchiha's party. The party in which was supposed to humiliate him in front of everyone. The same party he had chosen to attend, in hopes of spoiling Sasuke's plan. Naruto didn't want to resort to violence, but he wasn't above it either. He would try to stop Sasuke's plan from succeeding but, if worst came to worst he would gladly stand his ground.

Naruto decided that he would try and resolve this without _anyone_ getting hurt, including Sasuke. Though Naruto balled his fist, imagining how good it would feel to give Sasuke the beating he so deserved. However, he couldn't bring himself to act out of malice. If Naruto acted out of anger towards Sasuke, than he would be no better than him. To create the best ending for him... And Hinata, he needed to act diplomatically.

Knowing reason wouldn't work, he went through a checklist in his mind of the courses he could take.

He could take the obvious approach and confront Sasuke directly, but that could lead him back to Hinata who told him about his plan. He couldn't put her in that position.

He could blackmail Sasuke, but that would only make Naruto the villain. It would be a shameful solution to the problem. Besides, Sasuke's reputation is so spotless that no one would believe that he could be capable of anything but perfection.

Naruto sighed. There were so many unanswered questions, questions that were key in how Naruto could prevent being involved in the prank. He wished silently that people weren't so cruel, but quickly dismissed it. He knew that there was evil in this word, and though Sasuke may not be a bad person, his actions certainly were.

Before Naruto could finish his thoughts, he had fallen into a deep and lucid sleep. His dream started off casually, he was arriving at Sasuke's party with Hinata around his arm. He was smiling, happy to see everyone at the party. Everyone was smiling, dancing, flirting with others trying to get lucky. He was so out of place and yet... He loved it.

Then... Darkness, a slime of sorts engulfed his body. It stunk of death, shame, and humiliation. Wiping the ooze from his eyes, he realized what he was bathed in... _Blood_.

He looked around for confirmation of what he was seeing was really the truth, when he notice the laughter. Everyone laughing and pointing. He looked for Hinata, needing someone but she was nowhere to be found. Naruto was frantic, until he finally saw the lavender pigment of her hair. She was standing with someone, kissing them. Sasuke... She was kissing Sasuke! The passion they expressed for each other was lust filled, showing true desire for each others embrace.

She turned from her lip lock with Sasuke and smiled at Naruto. An innocent, caring smile. _Her smile. "Sorry Naru-kun." _Hinata spoke, something in Naruto fought to believe that those were not her words._ "I need a real man to be by my side. Not some whiny loser who can barely even talk to someone."_

_"Hinata..." _Naruto spoke, trying to move but the slime now concreted his body. He was motionless and unable to stop Hinata and Sasuke as they continued to parade their passion before Naruto's eyes. "This can't be! Hinata!" Naruto scream. "You said you cared for me! I believed you when you said that! I even... Started to feel the same way! So why?! Why would you do this?!" Naruto cried, tears forming in his eyes. His heart beat felt faint and misplaced. The tightness in his chest grew and he felt as though his body would shatter at any moment. "Why?" Naruto repeated silently. Watching as the two disappeared behind the muk that held him cocooned. Darkness settled in, leaving no light to be seen, only the familiar emptiness remained. The same emptiness Naruto had come to respect... To depend on... Even to admire. He, like many others, were not welcomed into the light of friendship and love. Now that Naruto had forced his way through, the darkness took to a form unlike any before. Strong and suffocating. Naruto's mind drifted towards the women who had betrayed him... Hinata... Hinata... The name ran circles in his mind... Hinata...

"HINATA!" Naruto scream, raising from under his sheets. He was home, in his apartment. His heart pounded like a drum as he fought to catch his breath. A cold sweat ran down his back and body, the air was still as if nothing had occurred. _A nightmare?_ Naruto thought. Remembering how vivid it had been. He could still picture Hinata and Sasuke taunting him. It made his stomach uneasy, making him consider to go to the bathroom and throw up his dinner. He fought the urge, instead getting up and walking out of his room towards the kitchen. He found Jiraiya there, sober, staring at his laptop on the dining room table. _Probably starting on his next book_, Naruto thought. The clock read only a few minutes until 2am.

"Jiraiya." Naruto said. "Why are you up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep." Jiraiya said. "I was curious about your girlfriend's last name. I would've sworn I had heard the name before but I could remember. That was until I looked up the Hyuga family name. You're dating quite the celebrity Naruto."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Come look at this." Jiraiya said, turning the laptop to face Naruto.

Naruto walked through the kitchen and into the dining room in which Jiraiya had stayed since he had gone to bed. He bent over Jiraiya's laptop and began to read the medical news article.

The article was about Hiashi Hyuga. Hinata's father. 12 years ago, Hiashi created the first device capable of seeing the human body in perfect layers. Nothing was unseeable with the device. The device, dubbed the Byakugan, used a mixture of magnets, x-ray and infrared light to see into the body. This device is far more detailed than any MRI, it is so precise, it would be capable of finding clots in a person's arteries without ever having to be cut open. Doctors could monitor a patient's blood as it flowed from the heart to every part of the body. Giving them the ability to find internal bleeding, blockages, or really any abnormalities in the body.

Naruto clicked a video of the device in action. The Byakugan was the size of an MRI machine, a patient was placed into the center and then everything was transferred to a computer behind a wall. Then, it showed the monitor, it was as if Naruto were actually inside the person's body. He watched as a perfectly digitized heart pumped bright red blood to every corner of the body. The different shades of red made it available to see if the blood was oxidized to a proper amount. A pointer on the screen pointed to a section of the heart in which was slower than the rest, the caption above the heart said, _"The slower reaction in this section of the heart shows a potential for heart failure."_ It was incredible, like something from science fiction. _The latest in digital diagnosis_, as the website read.

"Wow." Naruto said. "That's really incredible."

"That's no lie. Hiashi is a very important man. Supposedly he may win a Nobel Peace Prize for this." Jiraiya said.

"I had no idea." Naruto said. "I wonder why Hinata never told me."

"Probably because if she had, you would've been intimidated." Jiraiya said bluntly.

Naruto nodded, he knew he would have. "But wait." Naruto said. "Why isn't this wide trending? Something this big should be a lot larger than this."

"It's in it's Alpha phase of programing. Meaning it is almost ready to be shipped to hospitals. It was just approved by the World Health Organization a few months ago. So it's not that far off. I'm sure when it finally does deploy into hospitals, we'll see it pop up again on the news." Jiraiya said.

"I see." Naruto said.

"Are you worried?" Jiraiya asked. Looking at Naruto.

"Very." He said. "I'm worried Hinata, coming from this background, really will leave me."

"Is that what the nightmare was about?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya. "How did you know I had a nightmare?"

Jiraiya chuckled, "you literally scream Hinata's name before you came out of your room." He said continuing to laugh. "Call it a good guess."

"Well yes, I am worried. Hinata comes from a life of luxury, I'm afraid she might resent me for how I live." Naruto confessed.

Jiraiya smiled. "Naruto, you really are a dumb ass."

Naruto shook his head, trying to understand what Jiraiya said. "What? Where the hell did that come from?" He asked, feeling his anger grow.

"Your a dumb ass for thinking someone like Hinata would give a crap about where you come from." Jiraiya said sternly, becoming agitated by Naruto's obsessive need to analyze everything and then get depressed over it. "Hinata's in love with you. Naruto. She wants you. Not your money, not your possessions, nothing. I'm sure she would love you just as much if you were rich and came from a prestigious family. You need to stop worrying about whether or not Hinata loves you, because she does. Now be a man and love her back without a shred of doubt in your mind. She has no doubts that you love her, why do you have doubts?" Jiraiya asked.

"I don't know..." Naruto said.

Jiraiya looked at the blonde who seemed to be shrouded with internal conflict. "Listen, Naruto." Jiraiya said, taking a deep breath. "I hate getting all sentimental and trying to give you advice, but I think you need some. You need to accept that no one has a perfect life. There is no such thing. However, you need to learn to be thankful for what you have now. Hinata cares for you like I've never seen before, I even see that you care her just as much. Learn to open yourself. Doubt will poison your relationship. Your _insecurities_ will poison your relationship. Trust Hinata, like she trusts you."

Naruto thought for a few minutes. Jiraiya was right. All he was doing was hurting himself. At that moment, Naruto made up his mind. He would trust Hinata with his heart. He knew it was a gamble but felt that he could depend on Hinata. He just needed to realize it.

**...6 hours later...**

Naruto awoke to a terrible buzzing sound next to his bed. His cell phone rang consistently. _Why is someone calling me?_ Naruto asked, staring at his phone as it bounced on his nightstand demanding attention.

Naruto swirled his arm around his body and picked up the cell phone. He laid on his left side as so put the phone to his right ear as he answered the phone. "Hello?" Naruto asked tiredly.

"Naruto..." A female voice sang from the other end.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked, sitting up in surprise.

"Hey." Hinata said nervously. Sounding as happy as ever on the other end.

"Hey." Naruto replied, feeling slightly embarrassed at hearing her voice. Something about this women made his body freeze. Awestruck. Her voice, body, personality, all of it made Naruto feel like he could die happy. "Whats up?" He asked.

Hinata paused, Naruto could feel the air in his lungs thin with anticipation. "I was wondering, what your plans were for today." She said hesitantly.

Naruto paused. Once again feeling his insecurities setting in. He hesitated and thought of telling her he was busy but when his mind flashed to last night, he remembered Jiraiya's advice. _Open yourself up._ "I don't really have any plans for today to be honest."

He heard Hinata breath through the other end of the phone. An obvious sigh of relief. "Would you.. Umm… Like to go on a… date, this afternoon?" She said.

"Yes!" Naruto said without hesitation. "I mean sure, that sounds like fun." He said trying to keep his cool. While inside he was so happy he felt his heart feel lighter.

"Great! Meet me at the Konoha Fountain around 1 or so, if that's okay." Hinata said.

"Sounds great!" Naruto said, trying to hide his over excitement. "I'll see you there."

"See you there." Hinata said happily.

"Alright. Bye Hinata." Naruto said.

Naruto stared at the phone before hanging up. He had a date… _With Hinata_… of all people he would've never guessed her. The fact that he was dating her still had yet to sink in. He wanted to go back in time and punch himself for not doing all this sooner.

Naruto moved his body to where his feet hung off the bed and removed the sheets from his body, feeling his shirtless skin spike at the touch of the cold night air. He got up and made his way to the closet. He rummaged about in his closet, looking at and examining every article of clothing. A black jacket with jeans? No, too desperate. A t-shirt and shorts? No, too casual. Naruto repeated this process until finally choosing a bright orange shirt with a pair of navy blue jeans. Casual yet looking good for his.. Date.

Naruto looked at the clock on his nightstand and noted that he had a few hours before the date. Naruto decided that today was gonna be a good day. He would make it so, one way or another.

**...Meanwhile...**

Hinata sat anxiously on the edge of her couch. She couldn't wait for the date. Neji was out of the house, probably doing something with Tenten. Hanabi was out with her friends, going to see some movie that came out. Her father was at work wouldn't be so until late tonight. Basically she had the house to herself, and she loved it. She loved her family but loved the silence.

She turned on the TV, needing a distraction. She felt she would go insane if she didn't find someway to pass the time before the date. She turned to a show about 4 scientists and 3 female characters. One girl was a complete idiot when it came to understanding the scientists. One scientist was really intelligent but extremely arrogant and awkward in social situations. Very funny and a great way to pass the time.

**...Finally the time for the lovers to meet arrived...**

Hinata waited patiently for Naruto by the fountain. She stood in a nice violet dress that covered her shoulders and feel to her knees, flat white shoes that covered her toes, and a violet sun hat that matched her dress. She was the very picture of spring time. She looked at her watch, _1:05pm_, Naruto was late. Hinata puffed her cheeks in a pout.

"Sorry!" Naruto said, running towards Hinata. He was running full speed and slowed down to a stop just before clashing into Hinata. He put his hands on his knees and gasped for air. "So-or-sorry." He repeated, catching his breath. "It was a longer way than I thought."

Hinata looked down at him, she smiled. "It's okay." She said. "You can treat me to a smoothy to make up for it."

"Alright." Naruto said laughing.

"Lets get going. There's a new cloths store that just opened up. I wanna see if I can get a swimsuit before summer gets here." Hinata said.

The couple interlocked their fingers and walked into the first store they found. The store was an obviously female directed assortment, manikins stared down at Naruto in an almost knowing sense that he was very out of place. Naruto noticed a nice purple scarf that he thought looked… _nice_, he guess, from having almost no idea what "fashion" consisted of. He didn't know colors clashed with others, what style or brand was more expensive or better, or really even how to tell if cloths were "cool" or anything. He picked up one of the price tags on a very thin and frilly scarf that was small and barely a handful when he picked it up. He gasped at the price, $230 dollars for a thin piece of cloth, that looked as if Naruto could make himself with only a few dollars!

"What?" Naruto scream. "This can't be right."

"Is there an issue here sir?" A manager in a tight black business suit came towards Naruto to find the source of such a horrendous shriek with the clacking of her heels hitting the ground not far behind her..

Naruto was about to respond and express his disbelief in the price of the thin cloth until Hinata stepped in front of him and spoke to the manager. "It's alright" She said smiling. "He was just so shocked at how low the price was for such an exquisite scarf. He seemed a little over excited, sorry."

"Oh." The manager said, looking at Naruto who stood awkwardly. "Try and keep it down though, we do have other customers." She said before turning and walking towards the back of the store from which she came.

"Naruto, why did you just freak out?" Hinata asked quietly in a worried tone.

"This price! This scarf! It's outrageous!" Naruto said in a whisper, pointing at the scarf which lied limp on the table.

"It's a Burberry brand." Hinata said. "It's one of the top brands in the world."

"But why is it so expensive?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Its the brand. People pay a lot of money to own a brand that's in fashion right now." Hinata said, looking at Naruto's confused expression. "You really don't do much with fashion, do you Naruto?"

"I bought my school clothes at a local men's shop near my apartment." Naruto said. "My wardrobe for the entire schools year is a little over a hundred dollars."

Hinata chuckled at Naruto. She held her stomach and felt a tear forming in her eye. "That's funny Naruto." She said wiping her eye. "Sorry, I'm just not used to that sort of thing."

"Well I'm definitely not used to… _this_." Naruto said, gesturing towards the scarf.

Hinata smiled sweetly. "So I guess in a way, we have what the other needs."

"Two parts of the same whole." Naruto finished, once again intertwining his fingers with hers.

Naruto closed his eyes and bent down and peaked Hinata's cherry flavored lips, teasing her by pulling away as soon as they made contact. They both smiled, their lips inches away from each other until Naruto pulled back to once again look at his beautiful girlfriend.

Hinata opened her eyes and looked into Naruto's ocean blue eyes. "Let me pay for this coat I found and we'll get out of here."

"Alright." Naruto said, letting his girlfriend go off to the front counter to purchase the clearly overpriced coat.

Carrying the bag in his left hand, Naruto held Hinata's hand with his right as the two walked between the automatic doors. "So seeing you try on clothes and then spend a lot of money? Is that part of the Girlfriend Experience?" Naruto said chuckling.

"Pretty much. However, this is only _one_ store." Hinata said smiling.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Naruto said.

Hinata smiled. "I guess it will take some time getting used to." She said releasing Naruto's hand and ran in front of him just to turn around to face her boyfriend. "Welcome to the world of dating Naruto."

* * *

- What more does the couple have in store for their date? Will there happiness be interrupted by a truth Naruto still has yet to learn? How will Naruto handle this and how will it affect the party, which is still right around the corner!? Stay tuned!

- Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

- Until next time, Hakuna Matata!

**Authors Notes:**

**- **I know you guys are probably getting sick of Naruto's insecurities but i promise it is getting better. My idea was to, in a sense, turn his world upside down. Its my effort to have some character development. Naruto has insecurities to overcome. Hinata has her trust issues. Sasuke has his pride. Sakura is too trusting.

- I do like the idea of the Byakugan as more of a technological device for this situation. It was my way of adding more of Naruto's original story into the fanfic. I am considering adding the Sharingan but am not sure how to add it to the story. If you have any ideas feel free to speak up. I will give credit if I choose to put it into the story.

- Credit for the date experience idea comes from **DragonPony022. I **was originally not going to make this a date but Dragon gave me the idea in the reviews. I'm going to continue the date into the next chapter. So a shout out to Dragon for the idea and giving me a good way to tie this chapter together. The idea gave me a way to tie in some more romance while sticking with the main story.

- Just so you know the Television show I made Hinata watch was The Big Bang Theory. One of my favorite shows, I just wanted to add it in there for fun. :)


	8. Chapter 8

st - Sorry for the late update guys, last weekend was Homecoming, I had some fun and during all the excitement and dancing and having fun making out with someone, I kinda forgot to write over half of the chapter. Sorry lol but I hope this chapter makes it worth the wait.

- Italics are used for thoughts and emphasis on words.

- Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

- 8 -

Hinata and Naruto made their way down the street and went into shop after shop. A shop dedicated to purses, to pants, to shirts, and finally swimsuits. They entered the "Summer Shop", a shop fully dedicated to the latest fashion for anything swimsuit related. Once again Naruto felt out of place. Naruto stood carrying Hinata's shopping bags as he gazed around him.

"Man, I didn't know there were so many different types of swimsuits." Naruto said looking at the line of swimsuits on the wall.

"Yeah." Hinata said happily. "Naruto, I want you to sit over there, and I'll be back in just a moment." She said pointing to a bench near the changing room.

"Sure but, why?" Naruto asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Hinata said defiantly.

Naruto followed his orders and made his way to the little bench. Setting Hinata's bag beside him, he watched as Hinata grabbed a handful of swimsuits and ran into the changing room right in front of Naruto. Not until then did Naruto fully grasp the situation. _Hinata's changing_, Naruto thought. His heart bumped, just beyond the thin layer of cloth was a beautiful and fully nude Hinata. He felt his stomach twist into itself and his heart gain speed.

"Naruto." He heard from across the room. It was Hinata, opening the curtain of the dressing room.

"Ye-?" Naruto began, but was cut off by the figure in front of him. His eyes went wide and his mouth watered.

The dark haired beauty had put on a solid white swim suit that only complimented her creamy white skin. Her breasts were covered just enough to leave a nice amount to the imagination, the top portion of her bust came down to a point and was connected by a gold ring that circled her naval. Her flat stomach was almost completely exposed if it weren't for the curvature of the bottom half that hugged tightly to Hinata's hips. A perfect example of an hourglass figure. Her creamy and perfect legs went on for what seemed like miles.

_Damn,_ Naruto thought to himself. Looking away from Hinata and trying to focus on calming down was an almost immediate reaction he had from gazing at Hinata's luscious form. He didn't want any surprises popping up around Hinata... Even though it might be because of her.

"How does it look Naruto?"

_So good. _Naruto wanted to scream. _This is unreal. Why does this woman have such an effect on me? I've seen women in bathing suits before. _"It looks perfect on you Hinata." Naruto said, trying his best not to show what he was really thinking.

"You think so?" Hinata said smiling. She walked over to Naruto and beant at her waist so she was eye level with Naruto. Except, Hinata's eyes weren't what caught his eye. Her breasts hung suspended by the thin bikini top and gave Naruto an excellent view of her cleavage. "I'm glad you like." Hinata said in a deeper tone, sounding incredibly seductive. Naruto felt his lower body quiver at her teasing, trying his best to keep hormonal urges from taking over his better judgment.

Hinata leaned in and kissed his lips quickly, leaving Naruto almost running after her as she walked towards the changing room, her hips swinging in rhythm with Naruto's racing heart, disappearing as quickly as she had came.

The couple walked out of the store, Naruto carrying most of the bags in his right hand and intertwining Hinata's hand with his left.

"You know..." Naruto said. "I have to admit, going on this date scared the hell out of me." Hinata didn't answer, only looked at the blonde as the couple continued their descent down the busy city sidewalk. "And now I know why." Naruto said.

Hinata gulped. Maybe she'd gone too far in teasing Naruto. "Why?" Hinata asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

"Because. Other than Jiraiya, I never really had anyone I cared about. I know it sounds really sappy and stupid but I was scared cause I was starting to feel that way about you." Naruto said looking down at Hinata, who had an incredible smile on her face.

"You really are stupid." Hinata said beginning laughing to herself.

"Why does everyone keep calling me stupid?" Naruto ask in a whining tone. Hinata's response was her covering her mouth and giggling to herself. This in turn made Naruto smile. The sound of her laughter was music to his ears. "Alright. Alright." Naruto said through his obvious smile. "Lets go to the arcade before we head off to the Smooth Shack."

"The arcade?" Hinata repeated questionably. "I think we are a little old for that place."

"Allow me to quote our gym teacher Mr. Guy." Naruto said. He cleared his throat in an obvious way, beginning to do it at different pitches which made Hinata laugh. "Never lose the power of youth! You can anything of you believe in yourself and use your youth to it's fullest potential!" Naruto said, giving a thumbs up and a sparkling smile towards Hinata. When Hinata saw Naruto's tooth twinkle in the light, she lost it, she start laughing so hard she had tears coming from her eyes.

"That was... That was... Perfect!" Hinata said through her gasps of laughter, holding her stomach as she tried to come down and not trip onto the ground. Naruto laughed aloud, proud of his impression. He held Hinata as she calmed down, tears streaming from her eyes.

Naruto reached his hand up and wiped the tears from her eyes, "these tears, I don't mind." Naruto said. Bringing his hand up and cupping her jaw.

"Me too." Hinata said, a few laughs escaping still, gabbing Naruto's hands and moved them down. Naruto entangled his fingers with Hinata's and the two made their way down the street and towards the arcade. "Wow this place is huge!" Hinata said in amazement as she look around the building.

"Yeah." Naruto said. "Three floors of nothing but games. Bottom floor is dedicated to your sit down games like Pac-Man and racing games where you sit down and steer like an actual car. The middle is for your more physical games like table tennis, air hockey, and others. The top floor is for interactive games."

"What are interactive games?" Hinata asked.

Naruto smiled. "Games like Dance Dance Revolution and virtual bowling and virtual tennis. Games that you use your body instead of controls. Also a section for laser tag. They're technically physical games but only require your body to play."

"Wow." Hinata said. "Have you been here before?"

"Yeah. When you can't afford your own game system, spending like 5 bucks here goes just as far. Every game is only a quarter." Naruto said.

Hinata stayed quiet for a moment. Feeling the awkwardness in Naruto's words. "Lets go inside." Hinata said.

Naruto nodded and lead Hinata inside. The building opened up to what looked like a shopping mall. Games buzzed and hummed with the pattering of what seemed like hundreds of other teens playing to their hearts content. Rows of arcade games stretched for what seemed like forever. The rows ended at the center where it opened straight up to reveal a glass ceiling that towered above them. Each floor was visible, guarded by high railing that kept people from falling. "Wow, this place is huge!" Hinata said.

"What do you wanna play first?" Naruto asked with a huge smile.

"Lets go to the top and work our way down." Hinata said excitedly.

The couple made their way to the top and traded a few dollars for quarters and started to play. As it turned out, Hinata was an incredibly fit person. She beat Naruto in dancing, bowling and even tennis. Naruto won at laser tag and a few shooting games.

Naruto stood hunched over, holding onto his knees, breathless after an excruciating game of tennis. Meanwhile, Hinata stood straight, sweating lightly from her forehead, feeling accomplished in beating her boyfriend. "I told you I'm good at video games." Hinata said proudly. She had warned Naruto but like other gamers, Naruto refused to believe she was as good as she led on. While in reality, Hinata loved video games, she'd actually grown up with them. With an overprotective father and cousin, Hinata spend a good portion of her adolescence in front of a video game.

"Yeah..." Naruto said through his gasps for air. "You're not bad.. But there are plenty more games... For me to beat you at." Naruto said, finally getting his second wind.

"We'll just see about that." Hinata said.

The two rushed downstairs and went straight to the air hockey table. Hinata won the first three games and Naruto won the last game. At Table Tennis, Naruto won 2 times while Hinata didn't win a single one. "I won't lose just yet." Hinata said. "We still have one more floor."

"Well try and keep up." Naruto said, rushing down the stairs to the bottom floor. The couple made their way to a driving game that synced up so 2 players could race together. The games started and Naruto rubbed his engine, looking while Hinata sat coolly to his right, in the seat next to him.

3...

2...

1...

GO!

The game soared as cars flew by on the screen, topping speeds of almost 200 miles and hour. Car after car crashed, leaving Hinata and Naruto in a neck and neck battle for first place.

"You're gonna lose." Naruto said tauntingly. Nearing the finish line.

"Yeah well, you made a fatal mistake when the race began." Hinata said smiling.

"And what would that be?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"You used your booster too early." Hinata said, pressing the red button on the steering wheel, sending her car ahead of Naruto, just before the finish line.

"I lost." Naruto admitted.

"Yeah, but look at the bright side, you only lost to a girl." Hinata said teasingly.

"You're not an ordinary girl, Hinata." Naruto said smiling. He was actually proud. He had a girlfriend that was not only sexy but was amazing at video games!

Hinata blushed at the compliment. "Well..." Hinata said awkwardly. "Lets go get that smoothy."

"Sure." Naruto said, rocking to get up from the car seat shaped chair. The couple walked out of the arcade and were immediately blinded by the sun. They had been gaming in a dark room for a few hours and their eyes struggled to get adjusted. "Where's this smoothy place at?" Naruto asked, narrowing his eyes to find some sign of the smoothie place.

"We're almost there, it's just down the street." Hinata said.

Hinata and Naruto sat down at the table inside the Smoothie Shack. It was a small family owned smoothy place that was just past an incredibly slanted hill. They were so high it left the entire downtown area exposed below. They sat at the far table against the glass, giving them an incredible view of the city. Naruto sat with one arm on the table and the other holding the smoothy to his mouth. Hinata sat with her hands in her lap and staring out the window to her left.

"Wow, look at that sunset." Hinata said, eyes beaming with admiration for it's beauty.

Naruto turned his head, also gasping at the site before him. Just over the horizon, the sun sat only half visible in a full orange color. Colors of pink and orange from the sun reached out into the darkening sky of purple and blue. The bright colors of day were fading and making room for the colors night. The city was beginning to awake from its daytime peace into the wild nightlife of any day. An incredible site that made Naruto feel at peace.

"Truly incredible." Naruto muttered.

The two sat there in silence, staring at the beautiful sunset as it disappeared into the horizon.

Hinata tapped Naruto's hand. "Naruto." She quietly, hold up her hand to cover her mouth from the window and pointed nonchalantly outside it as well. "Don't look now, but someone familiar is across the street."

Naruto followed Hinata's finger and found it leading across the street to a couple sitting on a bench. It appeared to be two teenagers snuggled up against each other, a girl with obviously dyed blood red hair and a guy with jet black hair, enjoying the sunset like Naruto and Hinata just were.

"Those guys? What about them?" Naruto asked.

"That's Sasuke." Hinata said quietly. "With his mistress."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Hinata and leaned forward. "His mistress?" Naruto asked. "You didn't tell me Sasuke was cheating on Sakura."

"Sorry." Hinata said. "With everything else going on, it seemed less important."

Naruto looked at the couple again, finally putting together Sasuke's face. The girl however, was less familiar. She had hair the color of blood, dark red eyes with solid black glasses, and was pale skinned to the point it seemed almost unnatural. She dressed in the tight black leathery cloths of a biker or rebel teenager. Fingerless gloves, a chain necklace, dark and very noticeable eyeshadow hidden behind her glasses... She looked like a typical Rebel Teenager who tried too hard to look the part. It seemed almost desperate in a way. Then it clicked to Naruto, "oh God..." Naruto said. "I know her."

Hinata shook her head, "who is she?"

"She's my cousin, Karin Uzumaki. I haven't seen her since before my father died. She goes to a different school, and her family really has no interest in me so we tend to not speak for long periods of time. She and I were never really close but we cared for each other like siblings." Naruto said, continuing to stare at her. "She's so... Different now. She used to be a girly girl, unicorns and butterflies and all that... Now she looks like she kills those things for fun."

Hinata stared at the girl. She couldn't help but admire how sexy she was. She had a slim body with an hourglass figure. Every girl's ideal body... Along with every man's fantasy. "What changed?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know. I didn't even know she knew Sasuke, let alone shaking up with him. Though, I suppose she doesn't know. She might be a pawn in Sasuke's game. I know where she lives, maybe we could follow them and tell her after she and Sasuke part for the night." Naruto suggested.

Hinata nodded. "We could do that." Hinata said.

The two watched from the restaurant until finally Sasuke and Karin made their way down the street and towards Karin s house no doubt. 2 miles later, the road ended and we reached the outskirts of the city and Karin house to boot. The sky was turning to night, streetlamps and car lights were finally at full blaze. The sky was now a deep violet, soon to turn black. Hinata and Naruto hid on the other side of the street and watched silently for their opportunity. After the two said their goodbyes and had an incredibly long make out session, Sasuke left, disappearing down the street. Naruto was the first to jump and run towards Karin.

"Karin!" Naruto said.

"Naruto?" Karin said in response. The night was dark but she would recognized that spiky blonde hair anywhere. "Naruto! It is you! Hows my favorite idiot?" Karin said smiling.

"I'm good." Naruto said, hugging his cousin. "How have you been?"

"Good. I got tired of school so I decided to take accelerated graduation plan. Graduated last year at the age of 16! Kinda bad-ass now that I have free time. 2 years to relax and find myself before college takes it away." She said, noticing the faint violet haired girl in the background. She had on nice clothing, the kind a pampered rich girl would wear. "Who's the prep?" Karin asked Naruto, pointing at Hinata.

"This is Hinata, my _girlfriend_." Naruto said. Hinata extended her hand and shook Karin's hand firmly.

"I need pegged you the type to go for sugar mama's but whatever gets you odd bro." Karin said, gesturing towards the door. "Lets go inside. The folks are out of town, so I've been having fun all by myself. Should be nice to have some company." Karin said, opening the front door. "Why are you guys out so late on a school night?"

"It spring break." Hinata spoke.

"Oh I see." Karin said.

"Karin." Naruto said walking through the door and sat down on the couch. He sat next to Hinata and waited as Karin made her way to the other side of the living room with drinks in her hands. "What is your relationship with Sasuke Uchiha?"

Karin smiled. "Guess this wasn't some out of the blue visit huh? Haven't seen each other in almost 8 years and the first thing you do is start an interrogation."

"No, it's not like that!" Naruto said, waving his hands in front of him defensively. "I swear."

"Relax." Karin said. "Sasuke told me all about you Naruto. He said you tried coming between him and his popularity. Said that because you were dating Mrs. Hotass over there, people were actually starting to notice you, and he felt threatened. Told me he was gonna embarrass you at the party on Saturday. I figured you'd come seeking answers eventually."

"If you knew then why didn't you say anything?" Hinata blurted in outrage. "Were you just gonna let Naruto be humiliated?!"

"Hinata." Naruto said looking into her eyes, grabbing his girlfriend's hand and squeezing gently. "Calm down and let her explain." Naruto averted his eyes and looked back towards Karin.

"Actually I thought about telling Naruto." Karin said. "However it wasn't my place. What good would it do? This was a conflict between Naruto and Sasuke. What would happen would happen and I would be there for Naruto no matter how it came out."

"Thank you. It wouldn't have turned out best for either of us if you had gotten involved." Naruto said.

"I thought I would put my faith in your ability to find your own path." Karin said.

"What is the plan for humiliating Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Well, I don't know the extent of it but. Sasuke, as MVP Quarterback for the football team, he has access to a boundless supply of slutty girls willing to do anything for him. He was gonna try and get some of them to seduce Naruto and, when the deed was done, drag him out in his birthday suit and expose what he had done to Hinata and the whole school. Hinata would undoubtedly break up with Naruto, Naruto would return to the anti-social he was before and Sasuke no longer had a person to compete with." Karin said. "Good plan, but I didn't see it working."

"Why not?" Naruto asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Because Naruto, you're part of a dying bread Naruto. _Nice guys._ Doesn't matter how many women bend over in front of you you wouldn't do anything unsightly. You would wait as long as it took to find someone worth it. Only a nice guy would act like that." Karin said.

"You dodged the question though." Hinata said. "What's the relationship between you and Sasuke?" Naruto looked at his girlfriend. Her mood had shifted deadly serious. He almost felt intimidated for a second.

Karin smiled. "Nothing now. What you saw tonight was our last day together."

"Why did you guys break up?" Naruto asked.

"Well. Besides the fact that he failed to mention that he had a girlfriend, Sasuke and I had been growing apart for a while now. A good relationship turned into meaningless sex. Sasuke isn't a bad guy, however he is misguided. I doubt Sasuke actually cares for Sakura even. I feel bad for her in a way but am glad I cut it off when I did." Karin said.

Naruto looked at Hinata. "I think we need to make one more stop on the way home." He said, watching as Hinata nodded in approval. She knew what Naruto wanted to do. Tell Sakura.

"You two do make a nice couple." Karin said. "I hope you two make it through this."

"Thank you again Karin, you've been a lot of help." Naruto said.

"Of course. Just do me one favor Naruto." Karin said. "Don't let Sasuke drive you to do something wrong. Don't be the one to toss fuel on the fire. Be the one who ends the cycle of hatred, instead of contributing to it."

"We should get going." Hinata said. "Sakura is awake right now but I don't know for how much longer. Her home is only about a mile away from my house."

Naruto got up from his couch and hugged his cousin. "Be safe cuz." Karin said. "And drop by every now and again! I don't care if my folks don't care for you, cause I do." She said playfully hitting him on the chest. "We need to stay in contact, you are family after all."

"Alright." Naruto said laughing. "I'll drop by after the party and let you know how it went." Naruto made it to the door, allowing for Hinata to go first. He stepped outside and heard a quiet and solemn tone from Karin's home.

"Good luck." Naruto heard as he closed the door behind him. Beginning his way towards Sakura's house.

* * *

- What does the couple face ahead? Do good intentions only pave the way the way to Hell? How will Sakura take the overdue revelation? How will this impact the party? IS SOMEONE GONNA GET TOTALLY SHITFACED AT THE PARTY AND LAND FACE FIRST IN THE POOL?! I hope so…. But you'll just have to wait and find out! Stay Tuned!

- Hope you guys enjoyed!

- As always, Do you wanna build a snowman?

**Authors Notes:**

I wanted to add more of a drama tone in this chapter. The romance is nice and everything but the drama and sudden revelations are what make it fun. (Both reading and writing.) I do have my plans for during the party, some betrayal maybe? Some stupid decisions from under aged drinking? A sudden fight between Naruto and a certain someone? (Not Sasuke) Hmmmm...

As you guys saw, Karin isn't such a bad girl. I wanted her to be kinda a confused girl. Being strong willed and close to her character in the original story. So I figured why not use her as a way to introduce the plan for the party? So that's what I did, I hope it wasn't too forced. That's the feeling I'm getting from it but I hope it's just my imagination.

My whole goal as a writer is to make the reader go "What the hell just happened?" or "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" And that's what I plan to do at the party.

Some people asked me if this story will end after the party. _**NOPE!**_ I will continue the story after the party and have more dramatic and even traumatic experiences for Naruto and other characters. More romance and even maybe a lemon if people like the idea. I'm _**taking suggestions on what YOU want to see after!**_ I have a few ideas but nothing set in stone yet. I'm open to suggestions in the comments or even by PM, and of course I will credit you if I choose to interpret your story.


End file.
